The Radio
by nyunyukinomoto
Summary: Saat siaran di radio, Lee Sungmin memberi saran pada seorang penelepon yang curhat karena merasa dipermainkan seorang namja. Tanpa disangka-sangka, saran itu benar-benar dilaksanakan oleh si penelepon. Dan Cho Kyuhyun tiba-tiba datang meminta pertanggungjawaban Sungmin karena sarannya./ Basic cast: SUJU, DBSK, SNSD / Basic story: many stories / Genderswitch
1. Chapter 1

**The Radio**

**Cast by SUPER JUNIOR, DBSK, SNSD**

* * *

Jung Yunho mengisyaratkan dengan tangannya. Gerakan hitung mundur. Lima, empat, tiga, dua, satu.

"Selamat malam _listeners._ Bagaimana kabar kalian? Berjumpa kembali bersamaku dalam acara yang paling ditunggu-tunggu Heart to Heart, _on _Radio Sapphire 172.90 FM. _You can tell everything what you want, what you need, and what you feel. Stay with me,_ DJ Minnie."

Lee Sungmin, penyiar radio itu menarik satu _tuner_ dari puluhan tuner yang ada di depannya. Kemudian suaranya digantikan oleh sebuah lagu yang mengalun lembut, Loving You dari Minnie Ripperton.

Sungmin melepas headphone yang dipakainya dan meletakkannya di dekat microphone gantung yang ada di hadapannya. Kemudian memperhatikan kertas yang ada di hadapannya. Konsep siarannya hari ini tertulis lengkap di sana. Sungmin membacanya dengan seksama agar tidak ada yang terlewat. Padahal sebelum on air, Sungmin sudah membacanya. Dan Jung Yunho, produser yang juga merangkap sebagai operator partnernya, sudah memberinya _briefing_ tentang materi siaran. Tapi Sungmin selalu melakukannya, ia tidak mau siarannya terdapat cacat.

Tok. Tok.

Kaca bening besar yang membatasi Sungmin dan Yunho diketuk oleh Yunho. Telunjuk tangan kanannya teracung menandakan angka satu.

Sungmin kembali memakai _headphone-_nya dan bersiap dengan _microphone._ Satu menit lagi ia harus kembali bercuap-cuap menyapa pendengarnya.

Yunho kembali menghitung mundur dengan gerakan jarinya.

Sungmin mengangguk kemudian mengambil napas. _"Well, listeners. Back with me again, _DJ Ming _on _Heart to Heart Radio Sapphire 172.90 FM. Seperti biasa, aku akan menemani malam kalian. Jadi, kalau kalian ingin _sharing _bersama aku di sini, silakan hubungi _line _telepon 12345678. Kalian bisa cerita apapun yang kalian mau, dan aku bakalan memberi saran-saran untuk kalian."

Dari ruang seberang Yunho memberi kode dengan menempelkan ibu jari dan kelingkingnya ke telinganya. Ada penelepon yang masuk sepertinya.

"Halo," sapa Sungmin ceria. "DJ Ming di sini, dengan siapa di sana?"

"_Aku Leeteuk,"_ ujar suara _namja_ di seberang telepon dengan suara serak dan berat.

"Oh, hai Teukie! Sepertinya dari suaramu, kau sedang ada masalah. Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku. Apapun masalah yang kau hadapi sekarang," seperti biasanya, Sungmin selalu mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan peneleponnya.

"_Aku tidak sedang ada masalah. Sebenarnya masalahnya ada padamu, Ming."_

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya. Ia sempat melirik Yunho yang ternyata juga sedang mengerutkan dahinya. "Masalahnya ada di aku? Maksudmu?"

"_Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pada suaramu. Oh my god! Aku ini salah satu penggemar acara Heart to Heart._ _Setiap kau siaran aku pasti mendengarkanmu. Oh Ming, saranghaeee…"_

Yunho mengibaskan tangannya di perpotongan lehernya. Kali ini kode agar Sungmin segera memutuskan telepon. "Ehm… Oke, _thank you _Teukie. Aku harap kau akan tetap setia menjadi _listener _Heart to Heart," Sungmin berusaha sebijak mungkin._ "_Sebelum aku menerima telepon selanjutnya, aku akan memutarkan sebuah lagu untuk kalian. _Check this out."_

Sungmin mengubah posisi _tuner. _Kemudian terdengar sebuah lagu menggantikan suara Sungmin.

Dari ruangannya, Sungmin bisa melihat Yunho berjalan ke arah ruang siaran. Yunho membuka pintu itu dan bersandar di kusen pintu yang terbuat dari kayu. "Sepertinya penggemarmu semakin banyak saja, Min," gurau Yunho ada nada menyindir dan bercanda di suaranya.

"Penggemar apanya? Mereka terdengar seperti penelepon gelap, Yun," sanggah Sungmin tidak setuju.

"Harus diakui, Min. _Rating share _acaramu memang yang tertinggi di radio kita. Bahkan di radio-radio se-Seoul," puji Yunho tulus sambil tersenyum.

"Siapa dulu produsernya? Semua juga berkat kau, Yun," Sungmin balas memuji.

"Kau ini selalu saja merendah, Min."

"Sudahlah. Kembali ke tempatmu dan berdoa semoga penelepon berikutnya adalah penelepon yang benar-benar sedang ada masalah dan mau bercerita. Agar aku tidak disebut sebagai penyiar gaji buta," ujar Sungmin mengingatkan karena lagu yang diputar sudah memasuki bagian refrain terakhir.

Yunho sempat tersenyum mendengar candaan Sungmin sebelum kembali ke tempatnya.

"_Hai hai hai, listeners. _DJ Ming _still here. _Aku masih membuka _line _telepon untuk kalian yang sedang punya masalah, ingin bercerita dan butuh teman curhat, '_cause _Heart to Heart_, you can tell everything what you want, what you need, and what you feel. _Apa sudah ada penelepon?"

Sungmin bertanya kepada para pendengarnya. Padahal ia sedang menatap Yunho dengan tanda tanya. Yunho mengangguk, dan itu artinya sudah ada penelepon.

Sungmin mengambil napas, dalam hati ia berdoa, semoga peneleponnya kali ini bukan hanya sekadar penelepon yang mengaku sebagai penggemarnya.

"_Hello, who's there?" _tanya Sungmin memainkan suara cerianya.

_"Yoona. Namaku Yoona, Ming,"_ ujar suara di telepon.

"Oke, Yoona. You can tell me everything. Apa kamu sedang ada masalah?"

"Ne. _Masalahku tentang_ namja," ujar Yoona, si penelepon.

_"Namja?_ Apa dia pacarmu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ani. _Dia bukan pacarku, ehm... maksudku, sebenarnya dia sudah hampir menjadi pacarku," _Yoona mulai bercerita tentang permasalahannya.

Sungmin menatap Yunho, lalu mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan malas. Sungmin memang selalu seperti ini ketika menerima telepon dari _yeoja-yeoja_ patah hati karena_ namja,_ bahkan yang belum menjadi kekasihnya.

"Dia bukan pacarmu, dan sudah hampir menjadi pacarmu. Lalu kenapa dia batal menjadi pacarmu?"

Terdengar suara helaan napas. "Dia ternyata mempermainkan aku. Kemarin aku melihatnya bersama seorang _yeoja_. Aku sangat patah hati, padahal sebelumnya dia mengatakan kalau aku cantik, dan dia menyukaiku. Bukankah itu menyebalkan?"

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya, dalam hati ia menggerutu, 'Kau yang bodoh, _Agasshi._ Percaya begitu saja ucapan lelaki hidung belang.' Hanya dalam hati, karena Sungmin tidak mengucapkannya. "Sangat menyebalkan memang. Sebagai seorang perempuan, kita tidak boleh begitu saja percaya ucapan laki-laki. Kita harus menunjukkan pada dunia kalau kita bisa hidup tanpa mereka!" Sungmin berkata dengan penuh semangat.

"_Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan?"_ tanya Yoona meminta saran Sungmin.

"Ajak dia ke kafe, dan siramkan isi minumanmu di depan orang banyak. Itu akan membuatmu lega dan membuatnya sadar bahwa dia tidak lebih baik dari seekor kucing yang berisik di malam hari," saran Sungmin tanpa berpikir panjang.

Yunho menatap Sungmin heran dan khawatir. Lalu menggelangkan kepalanya.

"_Jadi menurutmu aku harus melakukan itu?"_

Sungmin menganggukkan kepala meskipun hal itu tidak dapat dilihat Yoona. "Tentu saja. Setelah itu kau harus berjalan dengan kepala ditegakkan. Semua akan baik-baik saja," lanjut Sungmin memberi saran.

"_Kalau begitu terima kasih. Aku akan melakukannya besok,"_ kata Yoona mantap sebelum ia memutuskan sambungan telepon itu.

"_Listeners, _dari cerita Yoona tadi aku ingin memberikan kalian saran, terutama untuk kalian para _yeoja, _tidak banyak _namja_ baik hati di dunia ini, tapi kalau kau bertemu dengan yang jahat, jangan biarkan dirimu terperangkap. Bebaskan dirimu, karena dirimu berharga lebih dari apapun," ujar Sungmin sedikit lirih, ia seperti sedang bicara pada dirinya sendiri. _"Now, _untuk menghibur Yoona dan kalian semua yang sedang bersedih, aku akan memutarkan sebuah lagu. _Don't go anywhere because DJ Ming will be back."_

Setelah menyetel _tuner_ dan lagu terdengar, Yunho masuk ke dalam ruang siaran. Ia berjalan mendekati Sungmin dan mengambil kursi untuk duduk di dekatnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yunho cemas.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Selalu lebih baik setelah memberi saran pada gadis-gadis korban lelaki buaya darat itu," ujar Sungmin santai.

"Tapi saranmu tidak baik, Minnie," Yunho sedikit gusar. "Menyuruh seorang _yeoja_ menyiramkan minuman ke wajah kekasihnya di depan umum…"

"Mereka bukan pasangan, Yun," Sungmin meralat ucapan Yunho. "Kau dengar sendiri, kan? Mereka belum menjadi pasangan."

"Pada siapa pun itu, Min. Menyiram isi minumanmu ke orang lain tentu bukan perbuatan yang baik, bukan?"

"Sudah lah, kurasa penelepon tadi bukan jenis _yeoja _yang berani melakukan hal seperti itu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir," sahut Sungmin santai. "Sebaiknya kembali ke tempatmu karena siaran kita belum selesai."

Yunho hanya menghembuskan napasnya pelan dan menggelengkan kepala. Lalu kembali ke tempatnya.

* * *

"Keluar kau DJ Ming! Jangan hanya sembunyi di balik _microphone-_mu! Cepat keluar!" Seseorang berteriak di lantai satu Radio Sapphire.

Sooyoung, resepsionis Radio Sapphire mencoba menenangkan orang yang berteriak-teriak itu.

"Tenang lah. Semua bisa dibicarakan baik-baik. Lagipula orang yang kau cari sedang tidak ada," Sooyoung menjelaskan.

"Jangan berbohong! Kau pasti sedang menyembunyikannya kan? Tunjukkan padaku, di mana orang yang bernama DJ Ming itu!"

"Sebenarnya kau ini siapa? Kenapa mencari DJ Ming?" Sooyoung heran dengan kedatangan orang aneh yang langsung menerobos masuk dan berteriak-teriak.

* * *

Sementara di ruangan lain, Yunho dan Sungmin yang baru selesai siaran hendak keluar. Tapi kemudian langkah mereka terhenti karena melihat dan mendengar adegan seorang yang tidak dikenal sedang marah-marah pada Sooyoung.

"Aku harus bertemu dengan DJ Ming. Aku akan meminta ganti rugi. Kalau perlu menyeretnya ke pengadilan!" Orang yang tidak dikenal itu masih sibuk meluapkan emosinya dan celingak-celinguk mencari sosok DJ Ming padahal ia tidak tahu seperti apa wajahnya.

Sementara beberapa karyawan radio mulai terlihat menonton adegan 'gratis' itu. Mereka kasak-kusuk sambil berbisik karena penasaran apa yang menyebabkan orang itu mencari DJ Ming.

Yunho dan Sungmin ada di balik sebuah dinding dan mengintip semua kejadian itu.

Yunho melirik Sungmin. "Kau mengenalnya?"

Sungmin menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Biar aku yang menemuinya. Kau tunggu di sini," ujar Yunho lalu meninggalkan Sungmin yang belum sempat mengatakan apa-apa.

Yunho mendekati orang itu dan Sooyoung. "Maaf, apa kau mencari DJ Ming?" tanya Yunho ramah.

Orang itu memperhatikan Yunho dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. "Kau DJ Ming? Kupikir DJ Ming itu seorang _yeoja," _ujarnya sinis.

"Bukan, aku bukan DJ Ming," jawab Yunho cepat. "Kau ada perlu apa mencari DJ Ming?"

"Tidak ada urusannya denganmu. Aku ingin bertemu DJ Ming," orang itu berkata tidak puas. Ia menatap satu per satu karyawan Radio Sapphire yang dari tadi memperhatikan dirinya marah-marah.

"Apa kau DJ Ming?" tanya orang itu galak pada karyawan _yeoja_ yang berkaca mata.

Yang ditanya jelas menggeleng. Lalu memperlihatkan _id card_ yang bertuliskan namanya. "Bukan. Lihat, namaku Ryewook," katanya sedikit tergagap.

Tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Orang itu berkacak pinggang sambil memperhatikan karyawan Radio Sapphire. "Apa kalian sedang bersekongkol menyembunyikan DJ Ming?"

"Aku DJ Ming!" Teriak Sungmin tiba-tiba muncul dari balik dinding.

Semuanya menoleh ke arah Sungmin. Yunho dan Sooyoung membesarkan matanya karena tidak menyangka Sungmin malah memunculkan dirinya sendiri. Dan orang itu, tersenyum sinis sambil menatap tajam Sungmin.

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Previous Chapter: Sungmin memberikan saran yang aneh pada peneleponnya saat siaran. Beberapa hari kemudian ada seseorang yang datang meminta tanggung jawab Sungmin atas sarannya itu.**

* * *

****  
Jung Yunho menatap dua orang yang ada di hadapannya bergantian. Sudah lebih dari lima menit mereka duduk bersama dalam satu meja, tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan.

"Ehem," Yunho memecah kesunyian dalam ruang kerjanya itu. "Sebenarnya kau siapa? Kenapa mencari DJ Ming dan marah-marah di kantor kami?" tanya Yunho pada _namja_ yang duduk di hadapan Sungmin dan menatap sinis ke arah Sungmin dari tadi.

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun. Dan dia... Dia merusak segalanya. Dia harus bertanggung jawab," jawab _namja_ itu masih menatap Sungmin tanpa menoleh pada yang bertanya.

"Bahkan aku tidak mengenalmu," Sungmin menanggapi dingin.

Kyuhyun, nama _namja_ itu, menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya. Senyum yang sangat sinis. "Tapi kau tahu Yoona kan?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak kalah dingin.

"Yoona? Siapa dia?" Sungmin berusaha mengingat-ingat nama itu. Sungmin merasa tidak kenal dengan nama itu, tapi entah kenapa tidak terasa asing di telinganya.

"Tiga hari yang lalu, DJ Ming," Kyuhyun berujar dengan penuh penekanan.

"Yoona..." Sungmin melafalkan ulang nama itu.

"Tiga hari yang lalu..." Yunho yang ternyata juga tidak merasa asing pada nama itu menambahi. Ia juga berusaha mengingat-ingat di mana pernah mendengarnya.

"Penelepon itu!" Seru Sungmin dan Yunho bersamaan. Keduanya saling pandang saat ingatan mereka ternyata sudah 'pulih'. Lalu perlahan mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Sudah ingat rupanya?"

* * *

**-FLASHBACK-**

Yoona merapikan tatanan rambutnya setelah mendapat kabar bahwa orang yang akan ditemuinya hampir sampai.

Lalu Yoona memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Kondisi kafe cukup ramai pada waktu menjelang makan malam seperti ini.

Kemudian pandangan Yoona beralih pada gelas yang ada di hadapannya. Jus tomat berwarna merah menggoda yang dipesannya sama sekali belum disentuhnya. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Sempurna," desisnya pelan.

"Hei," seseorang menutup kedua mata Yoona dari belakang dengan telapak tangan.

"Jangan bermain-main, Kyunnie," Yoona memperingatkan, nada bicaranya seperti sedang mengancam. Tapi orang yang dipanggil Kyunnie itu tidak menyadarinya dan malah tertawa kecil.

Yoona melepas tangan yang menutupi matanya. Lalu bisa dilihatnya seorang _namja_ tampan bertubuh tinggi dengan senyum yang bisa memikat hati siapapun yang melihatnya. _Namja _itu duduk di hadapan Yoona.

Tapi Yoona tidak akan tertipu lagi pada senyum _namja_ itu. Ia bahkan bertekad akan melakukan rencana yang sudah disiapkannya.

"Hari ini kau cantik sekali, Yoona," puji _namja_ itu.

"Benarkah? Apa hari ini saja?" Nada pertanyaan Yoona sudah tidak bersahabat.

"Kenapa bicara seperti itu? Tentu saja kemarin, hari ini, dan besok kau akan tetap cantik. Selamanya kau yang tercantik Yoona."

'Cih, aku tidak akan termakan rayuanmu,' Yoona berkata dalam hati. "Apa aku juga cantik saat kau bersama dengan _yeoja_ itu?" sindir Yoona.

Senyum di wajah sang _namja_ itu lenyap. Dahinya berkerut. _"Mwo?_ Apa maksudmu? _Yeoja_ yang mana?" tanyanya tidak mengerti atau pura-pura tidak mengerti.

_"Yeoja_ yang bermesraan denganmu di kafe ini beberapa hari yang lalu," Yoona menembakkan kartu AS-nya. "Bukankah dia lebih cantik dariku, Cho Kyuhyun?"

_Namja _itu, Kyunnie atau Cho Kyuhyun, berusaha tetap menampilkan wajah _innocent-_nya. Dan berujar, "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa maksudmu. Mungkin kau salah orang, Yoona," Kyuhyun masih mengelak pernyataan Yoona.

Yoona mengeluarkan ponselnya. Lalu mengacungkan ponsel itu tepat di depan wajah Kyuhyun. "Apa kau benar-benar tidak mengerti gambar ini, Kyunnie?"

Kyuhyun membulatkan mata sipitnya. Dilihatnya gambar sepasang _yeoja _dan _namja _yang diambil dari belakang. Dua punggung itu saling menempel, bahkan sang _namja_ yang mengenakan kaus biru bermotif garis-garis itu terlihat sedang mencium pipi _yeoja_ yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Lokasi dalam foto yang diambil secara diam-diamitu sama persis dengan tempat di mana mereka berada sekarang ini. Dan Kyuhyun tahu betul siapa _namja_ yang ada dalam foto yang ditunjukkan Yoona.

"A… aku bisa menjelaskannya, Yoona," Kyuhyun mulai terbata-bata. _"Yeoja _itu bukan siapa-siapa. Sungguh," Kyuhyun mengacungkan telunjuk dan jari tengah kanannya, seolah-olah ia sedang bersumpah.

"Kau pikir aku percaya? Kau ini lelaki buaya darat!" Yoona tiba-tiba saja membentak Kyuhyun. Hal ini membuat beberapa pengunjung kafe menoleh ke arah mereka. "Rupanya benar apa yang dikatakan DJ Ming, tidak seharusnya aku percaya pada kata-kata manismu."

"DJ Ming? _Nugu?"_ Kyuhyun tidak mengenal nama itu.

"Aku menghubunginya kemarin saat dia siaran. Dan kau tahu apa yang disarankannya saat aku bertemu denganmu?" Yoona menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata berkilat-kilat.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Ia masih bingung dengan rangkaian cerita yang baru saja diungkapkan Yoona.

"Tidak bisa menjawab rupanya. DJ Ming bilang aku harus melakukan..." Yoona mengambil gelas berisi jus tomatnya. "Ini..."

BYUR.

Yoona menyiramkan jus tomat itu tepat di wajah Kyuhyun. Membuat wajah, dan baju yang dipakainya berubah warna menjadi merah.

Kyuhyun menggeram menahan marah. Ia masih menahan diri meskipun semua mata pengunjung dan karyawan kafe berpusat pada dirinya. Dan bisik-bisik mereka mulai terdengar samar.

"Kau pantas mendapatkan itu, Cho Kyuhyun!" Setelah mengucapkan itu, seperti saran DJ Ming, Yoona meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan kepala yang tetap terangkat. Ia berjalan tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya yang membicarakannya sambil menunjuk ke arahnya ataupun Kyuhyun.

"Sial! Siapa kau DJ Ming?!" Geram Kyuhyun tertahan.

**-FLASHBACK OFF-**

* * *

"Ja... Jadi, dia melakukannya?" Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali tidak percaya dengan cerita yang baru didengarnya.

"Menurutmu apa yang membuatku sampai datang ke sini?" Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya, membuat Sungmin sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya.

Sungmin berpikir bahwa itu hanya gertakan, ia membulatkan tekadnya untuk tetap berani menghadapi _namja _yang ada di hadapannya.

"Lalu kau mau apa? Balas dendam?" Sungmin kembali memajukan posisi duduknya. Ia menantang Kyuhyun dengan berani. "Mau memukulku? Menyiram minuman ke wajahku? Atau menuntutku ke pengadilan?"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tidak suka. "Kau menantangku?!" Kyuhyun menggebrak meja. "Aku tidak sedang main-main!"

Tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun Sungmin balas menggebrak meja. "Kau pikir aku sedang bercanda?"

"Hei, bisakah kalian tenang sedikit?" Yunho mencoba menyela di antara keduanya.

"DIAM!" Sungmin dan Kyuhyun meneriaki Yunho berbarengan. Membuat dahi Yunho berlipat-lipat.

"Ups!" Sungmin menutup mulutnya saat sadar ia baru saja meneriaki Yunho, yang notabene adalah atasannya.

"Siapa kau ini?" tanya Kyuhyun sepertinya baru benar-benar sadar bahwa saat ini ia tidak hanya berdua saja dengan Sungmin, tapi juga ada Yunho di antara mereka.

"Jung Yunho _imnida,_ produser Heart to Heart, acara yang dibawakan oleh DJ Ming atau Lee Sungmin ini," jawab Yunho tetap tenang. "Kau bisa menceritakan semuanya dengan tenang dan kita selesaikan ini dengan baik-baik."

Kyuhyun menatap Yunho malas. "Aku tidak tertarik berurusan denganmu," Kyuhyun kembali menatap Sungmin galak. "Urusanku dengan DJ pengacau ini."

"Tapi aku produser acara ini," ujar Yunho masih tidak mau kalah. "Bagaimana pun aku bertanggung jawab jika ada yang merasa dirugikan karena acara yang aku produseri. Kau mau apa? Ganti rugi uang? Katakan jumlah yang kau mau."

"Uang? Apa kau melihat aku seperti orang yang kekurangan uang atau pemeras yang kejam? Aku tidak sedang bicara tentang uang, tapi ini soal tanggung jawab dari ucapan seseorang yang membuat orang lain bersikap tidak baik."

"Kalau begitu apa yang kau mau? Kita bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cara kekeluargaan kan?" Yunho masih menawarkan jalan damai pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau ini berisik sekali," Kyuhyun mulai terganggu dengan kehadiran Yunho. "Tidak bisa kah kau tinggalkan aku dengannya saja?"

Kali ini raut wajah Yunho berubah, ia menatap tidak suka pada Kyuhyun. "Kenapa aku harus pergi?"

"Karena urusanku hanya dengan dia," Kyuhyun menunjuk Sungmin tepat di depan hidungnya.

Sungmin menepis tangan Kyuhyun. Sehingga tangannya terhempas ke meja. Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan.

"Kau," Kyuhyun mengerang menahan emosinya yang sudah ada di puncak ubun-ubun kepalanya.

"Apa? Kau tidak suka?" tantang Sungmin tidak mau kalah.

"Minnie, sudah lah. Biar aku saja yang menanganinya," Yunho menenangkan Sungmin yang mulai meletup emosinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Yun. Tinggalkan saja kami. Kurasa aku bisa mengatasinya," Sungmin berusaha meyakinkan Yunho.

Yunho terlihat ragu. "Tapi, Min..."

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya, ia yakin bisa menangani masalahnya. Ia memajukan kepalanya. Bibirnya mendekat ke arah telinga Yunho untuk membisikkan sesuatu. Tanpa mereka lihat, Kyuhyun mencibir kelakuan Sungmin dan Yunho.

"Tenang saja, aku bisa berteriak kalau dia bertindak tidak sopan," bisik Sungmin.

Yunho sekali lagi menatap Sungmin cemas, lalu menatap Kyuhyun tidak suka. Kyuhyun malah memalingkan wajahnya, malas membalas tatapan Yunho.

"Kalau begitu aku keluar ya, Min," ujar Yunho pada Sungmin. "Dan kau... Sebaiknya jangan membuat kekacauan di kantor kami jika masih ingin keluar dari sini dengan anggota tubuh yang utuh!" Ancam Yunho serius.

* * *

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hanya tinggal berdua di ruang kerja Yunho setelah Yunho akhirnya mengalah dan pergi. Mereka diam dan saling melempar tatapan sinis satu sama lain.

"Cepat katakan apa maumu?" Sungmin yang bersuara lebih dulu.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya dari tadi. Aku ingin kau bertanggung jawab. Karena saranmu yang semena-mena itu, Yoona mempermalukan aku di depan banyak orang, terlebih dia sekarang meninggalkan aku."

"Itu hukuman yang pantas kau terima karena sudah mempermainkan perasaan _yeoja,"_ Sungmin bersikukuh bahwa saran yang diberikannya tempo hari adalah benar.

'Keras kepala sekali orang ini,' pikir Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak pernah mempermainkan Yoona. Kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, dan kalau aku berkata bahwa aku menyukainya, itu bukan berarti aku mencintainya dan akan mengencaninya kan?" Kyuhyun membela diri.

Sungmin sedikit tersentak dengan pembelaan diri Kyuhyun itu. Ada benarnya semua ucapan Kyuhyun. Memang sebenarnya yang banyak terjadi seperti itu, perempuan terlalu senang diberi pengharapan padahal si pria tidak bermaksud memberi harapan.

"Lalu kau mau aku melakukan apa? Membujuknya untuk minta maaf dan kembali padamu, begitu?" Sungmin sedikit melunak. Nada bicaranya tidak seemosional sebelumnya.

"Kau pikir kata maaf saja cukup?!" Kyuhyun masih belum menurunkan nada suaranya.

"Kalau begitu kau mau apa?" Sungmin kembali terpancing. "Jangan membuatnya semakin rumit."

"Aku mau kau."

Tiga kata saja. Tapi bisa membuat Sungmin kehilangan akal berpikirnya.

"_Mwo? _Aku? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sungmin tidak mengerti.

"Memang apalagi? Aku ingin kau," ulang Kyuhyun. "Aku ingin tubuhmu."

* * *

PLAK.

Sungmin menampar pipi Kyuhyun sekeras mungkin.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

_**Dear readers, **_**ada yang bertanya tentang gender Sungmin. Sungmin itu perempuan alias **_**yeoja. **_** Dan nama DJ Ming adalah nama "udara" atau nama siaran dari Sungmin. Sedangkan Minnie adalah nama panggilan akrab (bukan panggilan sayang), jadi ada beberapa orang yang mememanggil Sungmin dengan Minnie. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Previous Chapter: Kyuhyun datang pada Sungmin dan meminta ganti rugi pada Sungmin dengan tubuhnya.**

* * *

Suasana dalam ruangan kerja Yunho yang seharusnya tenang karena didominasi warna putih tiba-tiba saja berubah dan berbanding terbalik. Baik Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun merasa sedang berada di dalam neraka dan sebenarnya mereka ingin segera keluar dari ruangan itu. Dan melupakan segera percakapan yang baru saja terjadi.

"Hei! Kenapa kau menamparku?" Kyuhyun masih mengelus pipinya yang terasa perih karena baru saja mendapat tamparan yang cukup keras dari Sungmin. Belum lama dirinya dipermalukan di depan banyak orang karena mendapat siraman jus tomat, hari ini ia mendapat tamparan. Meskipun dari dua orang yang berbeda, tapi sumber kesialannya beberapa hari ini adalah karena _yeoja_ yang ada di hadapannya.

Sungmin mendengus sebal. "Itu karena kau sudah bicara tidak sopan padaku," ujar Sungmin berargumen.

"Kau ini tidak waras ya?" Kyuhyun memelototi Sungmin dengan matanya yang sipit.

"Kau yang gila!" Balas Sungmin tidak gentar sedikit pun.

_"Mwo?_ Kenapa kau menyebutku gila?" Kyuhyun tidak terima disebut seperti itu. Ini kali pertama dalam hidupnya menerima perlakuan seperti ini dari seorang _yeoja_. Karena selama ini semua _yeoja_ yang mengenalnya akan selalu tersenyum manis padanya dan bertekuk lutut dengan rayuannya.

"Itu karena kau sudah meminta tubuhku dan karena kau menyebutku tidak waras!"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya mendengar alasan Sungmin. Tapi kemudian ia tertawa keras-keras. Kini gantian Sungmin yang mengerutkan dahinya.

Pletak.

"Auw!" pekik Sungmin sambil meraba keningnya yang tiba-tiba disentil Kyuhyun. "Apa-apaan sih kau ini?"

"Aku sedang mengusir pikiran kotormu," jawab Kyuhyun membuat kening Sungmin yang memerah itu tetap mengerut. "Kau pikir ada yang bisa kulihat dari tubuhmu? Sama sekali tidak menarik."

Kyuhyun meneliti penampilan Sungmin. Wajahnya kemudian berubah menjadi masam, seperti sedang menonton acara televisi yang hampir putus tayang karena tidak mendapat _share._

Sungmin yang tomboy hanya mengenakan kemeja bermotif kotak-kotak yang kebesaran di tubuhnya, dengan lengan yang digulung tiga perempat dan celana jeans butut berwarna gelap. Rambutnya dikuncir kuda dan wajahnya polos tanpa polesan _make up._

Pletak.

Kali ini ganti Sungmin yang menyentil kening Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengelus kening dan pipinya bergantian.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu!" bentak Sungmin risih karena merasa 'ditelanjangi' mata Kyuhyun. Sungmin terus melawan seakan tidak memiliki rasa takut sedikit pun.

Kyuhyun mengelus pelan keningnya yang disentil Sungmin. "Kau ini liar sekali sih?" Kyuhyun tidak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin ada _yeoja _yang kasar seperti Sungmin.

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun dengan tatapan pembunuh. "Jaga sikapmu. Yang liar itu mulutmu!"

Sungmin menunjuk tepat di bibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dengan gesit menangkap tangan Sungmin dan menyimpannya dalam genggamannya. Sungmin meronta, memaksa untuk dibebaskan. "Lepaskan!"

Kyuhyun tidak menyanggupi permintaan Sungmin, dan tetap menggenggam tangan Sungmin dengan sebelah tangannya.

Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir sambil terus membawa tangan Sungmin dalam tangannya.

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun sedikit berdiri dan kemudian setengah membungkuk sehingga wajahnya tinggal beberapa sentimeter saja dari wajah Sungmin. "Liar seperti ini maksudmu?"

Sungmin duduk dengan tubuh sekaku robot. Tidak mendapat reaksi apapun dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya ke arah bibir Sungmin. Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi bibir mereka bertemu.

Tapi tanpa aba-aba Sungmin mendorong keras meja kayu yang membatasi dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Dan...

"Aaaarrrggghhhh!" Teriak Kyuhyun membahana ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Ternyata meja yang didorong Sungmin itu mengenai tepat bagian vital tubuh Kyuhyun, yang sekaligus menjadi modal untuk masa depannya.

"Ups!" Sungmin menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya.

* * *

Yunho yang dari tadi menunggu di luar, begitu mendengar suara teriakan segera saja masuk ke ruang kerjanya. Ia menghampiri Sungmin yang sedikit panik dan Kyuhyun yang sedang meringis kesakitan sambil menutupi salah satu bagian tubuhnya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Yunho kebingungan. Ia heran karena suara teriakan itu bukan berasal dari mulut Sungmin, dan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang?

Sungmin terlihat baik-baik saja dan justru Kyuhyun yang terlihat mengerang kesakitan. Ia duduk dengan gelisah, wajahnya memerah dan dahinya mengeluarkan peluh.

"Rumah sakit! Aku harus ke rumah sakit!" Raung Kyuhyun. "Ini sakit sekali!" tunjuk Kyuhyun pada bagian tubuhnya yang terasa nyeri.

Melihat Kyuhyun kesakitan seperti itu, Sungmin dan Yunho ikut-ikutan panik.

"Kita bawa ke rumah sakit! Ayo kita ke rumah sakit!" seru Sungmin yang sedang dilanda kepanikan.

Yunho heran sekaligus panik. "Sebenarnya dia kenapa, Min?" Yunho menuntut penjelasan sebelum bertindak.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi. Sekarang bantu aku, kita harus segera menolongnya," Sungmin sudah tidak sempat menjelaskan apapun pada Yunho.

Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun. Menarik satu tangan Kyuhyun dan menaruhnya di salah satu pundaknya. Sungmin akan menuntun Kyuhyun berjalan. Namun baru satu langkah mereka berjalan, Yunho sudah menarik tubuh Sungmin dan menggantikan posisinya untuk menuntun Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap Yunho jengkel, "Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" hardik Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan sendirian sambil tertatih dengan langkah pelan.

* * *

"Harus kuakui, kau mempunyai _self defence _yang sangat baik, Min," ujar Yunho setelah mendengar cerita lengkap yang terjadi di ruangannya antara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Entah kalimat yang disampaikannya itu adalah sebuah pujian atau sindiran. Yang jelas Yunho sedikit bergidik dan mengambil sedikit jarak dari Sungmin.

Sungmin memajukan bibirnya. "Aku tidak akan berbuat seperti itu kalau dia tidak kurang ajar, Yun," Sungmin membela diri. "Kau tidak perlu takut seperti itu padaku."

Obrolan mereka terputus karena seseorang keluar dari ruangan tempat Kyuhyun dirawat, pria berbaju putih itu menghampiri Sungmin dan Yunho.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Dok?" tanya Sungmin begitu dokter yang menangani Kyuhyun keluar ruangan. "Apa 'itunya' baik-baik saja?" Sungmin bertanya lagi dengan sedikit ragu. Agak risih sebenarnya menanyakan hal itu pada pria yang berumur, meskipun ia seorang dokter sekali pun.

Yunho dan Sungmin memang membawa Kyuhyun ke sebuah klinik terdekat dari Radio Sapphire. Kyuhyun kemudian langsung diperiksa oleh dokter jaga.

Dokter itu tersenyum menunjukkan wibawanya. "Dia baik-baik saja. Alat kelaminnya juga tidak ada masalah, kurasa masih berfungi dengan baik," jawab dokter paruh baya itu tenang. "Setelah memakai obat oles yang kuberikan dia akan merasa jauh lebih baik lagi."

Mendengar penjelasan dokter itu, Yunho dan Sungmin otomatis menghela napasnya bersamaan. Mereka merasa lega.

"Oh iya, pasien mengatakan ingin bicara dengan DJ Ming. Apa DJ Ming itu salah satu di antara kalian?" tanya dokter yang menggunakan _name tag_ Park Yoochun itu.

Yunho dan Sungmin menoleh satu sama lain. Seperti enggan mengaku siapa jati diri DJ Ming di antara mereka.

"Silakan temui pasien, dia sudah menunggu," ujar dokter itu memaklumi. "Saya permisi dulu," katanya setelah itu berlalu.

Sungmin baru saja ingin membuka pintu tempat dokter tadi keluar, tapi Yunho menahan tangan Sungmin.

"Biar kutemani," ujar Yunho mencegah Sungmin masuk ke dalam ruangan itu seorang diri. "Aku tidak mau kau terlibat masalah lagi dengannya."

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Kau tunggu di sini saja. Aku bisa sendiri, Yun" Sungmin menolak tawaran Yunho halus. Yunho terlihat ragu dan masih menahan tangan Sungmin. "Kau ingat kan? Aku yang menyebabkannya ada di sini. Kalau dia mencoba macam-macam, aku bisa membuatnya bertahan lebih lama lagi di sini," Sungmin meyakinkan Yunho kemudian masuk ke dalam.

* * *

"Oh, astaga!" Sungmin langsung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya saat melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang membetulkan resleting celanannya yang belum tertutup dengan benar di dalam ruangan tempatnya diperiksa dokter.

Sadar akan kehadiran Sungmin, Kyuhyun cepat-cepat membetulkan resletingnya. Setelah memastikan resleting celananya dalam posisi yang benar, Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin. "Hei, cepat ke sini!"

Sungmin membuka perlahan tangan yang menutupi wajahnya. Ia mengintip sebentar kemudian menurunkan tangannya penuh. Lalu menghampiri Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin galak, seperti singa yang siap menerkam mangsanya. "Kau tahu kan? Apa yang harus kau lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun saat Sungmin sudah berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya.

Sungmin menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal. "A... Aku menyesal. Aku… minta maaf. _Jeongmal mianhae,"_ ujar Sungmin sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum meremehkan. "Cih, sudah kubilang, maaf saja tidak akan cukup, Nona DJ. Seharusnya kau langsung saja kuseret ke kantor polisi," sahut Kyuhyun tidak berperasaan.

"Kantor polisi?!" Sungmin membelalakkan matanya. Tidak menyangka masalahnya akan dibuat jadi panjang seperti ini.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap. "Bukan hanya sebagai penghancur hubungan orang, tapi juga penghancur masa depan orang lain. Apa yang kau lakukan itu bisa saja merusak masa depanku. Bagaimana kalau 'dia' tertidur selamanya? Itu artinya aku sudah tidak punya harapan lagi. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka, kau ini benar-benar keterlaluan."

Sungmin kembali cemas mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. "Tapi, dokter bilang semuanya akan baik-baik saja," Sungmin mengulang ucapan dokter tadi. "Katanya, kau hanya perlu mengoleskan obatnya."

"Dokter itu hanya mengatakan tentang hari ini. Bukan tentang masa depan," Kyuhyun tetap pada pendiriannya bahwa Sungmin yang bersalah atas kejadian malang yang menimpanya.

Sungmin berpikir keras. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Sungmin akhirnya mulai mengalah.

"Tidak ada jalan lain, kalau tidak mau kubawa ke kantor polisi, kau harus bertanggung jawab," jawab Kyuhyun berhasil membuat nyali Sungmin yang tadinya berapi-api sedikit demi sedikit mulai meredup. Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin merasa seperti seseorang yang sudah melakukan tindakan kriminal keji.

"Sebenarnya kau mau aku melakukan apa?" tanya Sungmin sedikit was-was.

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya tepat menghadap Sungmin, yang otomatis membuat Sungmin mundur satu langkah. Tubuh bagian atas Kyuhyun masih terduduk di kasur matras pasien. Sedangkan kakinya menggantung bebas ke bawah.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin. Memperhatikan pantulan wajahnya di bola mata Sungmin yang hitam dan besar.

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun menarik pinggang Sungmin hingga merapat ke tubuhnya. Sungmin sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun. Sungmin mulai bergerak tidak nyaman. Tapi Kyuhyun malah mengencangkan pegangannya pada pinggang Sungmin membuat pemberontakan Sungmin jadi sia-sia.

"Jangan macam-macam, atau aku akan…"

"Jadilah pacarku," Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Sungmin cepat.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya mencoba mencerna ucapan Kyuhyun. 'Sepertinya pendengaranku bermasalah,' Sungmin mengingatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Jadilah pacarku, DJ Ming," Kyuhyun mengulangi lagi permintaannya.

* * *

"APA?!"

* * *

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Previous Chapter: Ternyata yang dimaksud Kyuhyun dengan meminta tubuh Sungmin adalah untuk menjadi kekasihnya.**

* * *

"Jadilah pacarku, DJ Ming."

"APA?!" Sungmin berteriak tertahan. Tangannya langsung menghempaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang mengunci tubuhnya. Ia mundur beberapa langkah.

"Kau ini tuli atau apa? Apa aku harus mengucapkannya sampai tiga kali?" tanya Kyuhyun sebal.

Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Apa aku tadi membenturkan kepalamu? Sepertinya otakmu korsleting atau semacamnya."

"Enak saja kau bicara! Kalau bukan karena kekacauan yang kau timbulkan, mungkin hari ini Yoona yang sudah kuminta menjadi pacarku."

"Cih, kau pikir aku akan termakan bujuk rayumu?!"

"Aku tidak sedang merayumu. Aku sedang memintamu untuk bertanggung jawab atas segala perbuatanmu. Atau..."

"Jadi kau sedang mengancamku?" Potong Sungmin cepat.

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelas alisnya. "Hmm... Bisa dibilang seperti itu."

"Kalau aku tidak mau, bagaimana?" tantang Sungmin.

"Mudah saja. Setelah dari sini, aku akan ke rumah sakit dan melakukan visum. Setelah itu aku akan ke kantor polisi untuk membuat laporan. Kau akan segera ditangkap dengan tuduhan pembunuhan karakter, penghasutan, perbuatan tidak menyenangkan, dan penganiayaan. Setidaknya kau akan mendekam dalam tahanan minimal sepuluh tahun," ujar Kyuhyun tentang rencana 'indah' yang akan dijalankannya.

Sungmin nyaris kehilangan kata-kata. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan dirinya masuk ke dalam penjara selama sepuluh tahun. Bagaimana dengan keluarganya kalau sampai Sungmin masuk penjara?

'Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak boleh sampai masuk penjara,' Sungmin memberi perintah pada dirinya sendiri.

Sungmin tampak menimbangkan sesuatu. "Tidak bisakah dengan cara lain? Misalnya membujuk yeoja itu untuk kembali padamu dan menjadi pacarmu?" Sungmin mencoba menawarkan jalan damai yang lain.

Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Dagunya terangkat dan menampakkan arogansinya sebagai laki-laki yang teguh pendirian.

"Terlambat. Yoona bahkan tidak mau bicara lagi padaku," jawab Kyuhyun. "Lagipula aku hanya memintamu menjadi pacarku sampai akhir bulan saja."

"Mwo?" Sungmin benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Kyuhyun. "Kenapa hanya sampai akhir bulan saja?"

Kyuhyun menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya. Senyum sinis dan meremehkannya begitu melekat menjadi ciri khasnya. "Jadi kau ingin menjadi pacarku selamanya lalu menikah denganku, begitu?"

"_Your wish."_

"Keras kepala sekali," sindir Kyuhyun. "Sudahlah, siapkan saja pengacaramu. Dan sampai jumpa di pengadilan," ujar Kyuhyun sambil bersiap bangun dari tempat tidur meskipun sedikit kesulitan.

"Pengacara? Pengadilan? _Shireo!" _Sungmin menahan tangan Kyuhyun yang sudah membelakanginya.

Tanpa Sungmin tahu, Kyuhyun sedang tersenyum dengan sinisnya. Lalu Kyuhyun berbalik dan kembali menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan angkuhnya.

"Hanya sampai akhir bulan saja kan?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, menggantikan jawaban 'ya'.

"Setelah itu kau tidak akan menuntutku kan?" Sungmin bertanya untuk memastikan bahwa setelah bulan berganti ia akan terbebas dari jeratan hukum atau tuntutan apapun.

"Tergantung."

"_Wae? _Kau bilang jadi pacarmu hingga akhir bulan?"

"Masa depanku bisa saja lebih dari satu bulan. Dan kau akan tetap kutuntut kalau terjadi apa-apa 'padanya'," ujar Kyuhyun penuh penekanan pada kalimatnya terutama kata yang terakhir.

Kyuhyun maju selangkah, dan itu membuat Sungmin mundur satu langkah. Sungmin menelan ludahnya. Membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering.

"Bagaimana, _chagiya?"_ tanya Kyuhyun, ia masih tetap berjalan mendekati Sungmin.

Langkah Sungmin terhenti, ia sudah tersudut di dinding ruangan yang dingin.

"Ha… hanya sampai akhir bulan. Dan jangan ditawar lagi…" Sungmin mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk mencapai kesepakatan dengan Kyuhyun. "… juga tidak ada tuntutan apapun."

Kyuhyun melihat tangan Sungmin yang mengambang di udara. Mempertimbangkan tawaran itu. Seakan tidak punya pilihan lain, Kyuhyun akhirnya menyalami tangan Sungmin. "Baiklah, mulai saat ini, sampai lima belas hari ke depan…"

CUP.

Kyuhyun mengecup punggung tangan Sungmin yang ada dalam genggamannya. "… kita berpacaran."

Sungmin mematung dengan mata yang terbuka lebar.

"Minnie?" suara Yunho membuat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menoleh.

* * *

Yunho dan Sungmin sedang menunggu obat untuk Kyuhyun di apotek yang ada di klinik tersebut. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sedang ke kamar mandi. Kesempatan itu digunakan Sungmin untuk bercerita pada Yunho bahwa mulai sekarang ia dan Kyuhyun berpacaran.

"Minnie, kau tidak salah?" Yunho berdiri dari duduknya. Kemudian ia berjongkok di hadapan Sungmin untuk melihat wajah Sungmin yang tertunduk. Wajah Sungmin terlihat kusut.

"Rasanya aku tidak punya pilihan lain, Yun," keluh Sungmin. "Dia mengancam akan melaporkan aku ke kantor polisi dengan banyak tuduhan. Aku bisa dipenjara. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau sampai aku harus mendekam di dalam penjara."

Yunho menggengam tangan Sungmin erat. "Kau tahu aku tidak akan membiarkannya. Aku pasti akan membantumu."

"Ehem." Suara deham itu berhasil menginterupsi Sungmin dan Yunho. Yunho berdiri dan menatap Kyuhyun tidak senang. Kyuhyun malah memalingkan wajahnya pada Sungmin.

"Apa obatku sudah bisa diambil?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin, ia sedang mengacuhkan keberadaan Yunho.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku akan mengambilnya," ujar Sungmin.

Tapi ia tertahan, Yunho menahan lengan Sungmin. "Biar aku saja, Minnie."

Sungmin baru saja akan protes, tapi Yunho buru-buru pergi menuju loket pengambilan obat.

"Kan dia yang mau mengurusnya. Kenapa begitu saja direbutkan sih?" Kyuhyun tampak mencibir.

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun sebal. "Ini semua kan gara-gara kau."

Kyuhyun balas memandang Sungmin lebih tidak suka lagi. "Kau bilang siapa? Semua gara-gara aku? Apa aku harus mengulang deretan dosa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku?"

Suasana tegang itu kembali terasa. Mereka tidak seperti pasangan yang baru saja mengikat janji, mereka malah lebih cocok disamakan dengan kucing dan tikus. Jika digambarkan dalam sebuah komik, kedua mata Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah mengeluarkan aliran listrik yang siap menyengat satu sama lain.

"Ini obatmu!" Yunho memberikan kantong plastik putih berisi obat dengan kasar di dada Kyuhyun. "Ayo, Min. Biar kuantar kau pulang," ajak Yunho pada Sungmin.

"Hei, hei! Tunggu dulu," Kyuhyun menahan kepergian mereka.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" Yunho yang bertanya.

"Mobilku ada di kantor radio kalian. Kau harus membawaku ke sana dulu," Kyuhyun memberitahu permasalahannya barunya. Sungmin dan Yunho memang membawa Kyuhyun ke klinik dengan mobil Yunho, dan keduanya tidak tahu bahwa Kyuhyun membawa mobil juga.

Yunho dan Sungmin diam saja tidak menanggapi Kyuhyun. Mereka saling pandang, kemudian pergi begitu saja.

"Hei!" Kyuhyun yang sedang kesulitan berjalan berusaha menyusul mereka.

Saat di parkiran klinik, Sungmin baru saja akan membuka pintu penumpang yang ada di samping kemudi, tapi Kyuhyun malah menutupnya dan menahannya agar Sungmin tidak membukanya lagi. Yunho yang sudah berada di dalam mobil, menurunkan kaca mobil yang untuk melihat ulah apa lagi yang sedang diperbuat Kyuhyun.

"Duduk bersamaku di belakang." Kyuhyun meminta dengan nada memerintah.

"_Wae? _Kau saja sendiri. Aku tidak mau Yunho duduk sendirian, memangnya kau pikir Yunho itu supir?"

"Ya Tuhan, banyak tingkah sekali orang ini," desis Yunho tidak terdengar.

"Temani aku duduk di belakang atau…" Kyuhyun menggantung ucapannya, karena ia sendiri yakin Sungmin sudah tahu kelanjutannya.

Sungmin memelototi Kyuhyun sebelum melihat Yunho dari jendela mobil yang terbuka. "Yun, aku…"

"_Ne, _Minnie. Aku mengerti," Yunho menyela kalimat Sungmin. Rupanya Yunho mendengar keributan kecil barusan.

Sungmin pasrah. Kemudian ia mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun yang menghalangi pintu mobil dan dengan terpaksa mengikuti perkataan Kyuhyun untuk duduk di belakang. Sementara Kyuhyun? Senyum penuh kemenangan dari sudut bibirnya itu tidak sempat terlihat Sungmin.

* * *

Sungmin baru saja tiba di kantor Radio Sapphire saat seseorang dari arah belakang merangkul pundaknya. Dengan gesit Sungmin menarik tangan itu dan memelintirnya ke belakang hingga orang yang seperti tamu tidak diundang itu meringis kesakitan.

"Ini aku. Lepaskan, lepaskan," rintihnya.

"Kau?" Sungmin melepaskan tangan itu saat menyadari sang pemiliknya adalah '_namjachingu'_ jadi-jadiannya. Kyuhyun cemberut melihat aksi merangkulnya ditolak Sungmin. Sesuatu yang baru pertama kali baginya.

Sungmin meneliti kehadiran Kyuhyun setelah kemarin ia resmi membuat perjanjian tidak tertulis dengan bersedia menjadi kekasih Kyuhyun hingga akhir bulan. _"Wae _ kau ada di sini?" tanya Sungmin galak.

"Tentu saja mengunjungi pacarku yang sedang bekerja. Memangnya apa lagi? Apa kau pikir aku ke sini untuk beramah-tamah dengan produsermu?" Kyuhyun balas bertanya.

Sungmin yang malas menanggapi Kyuhyun meneruskan langkahnya masuk ke dalam kantor Radio Sapphire. Dengan santainya Kyuhyun kembali mengalungkan tangannya di pundak Sungmin. "Jauhkan tanganmu!" perintah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menjauhkan tangannya dari pundak Sungmin. _"Yaa!_ Bukankah memang seharusnya sepasang kekasih seperti itu?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil mengimbangi Sungmin yang berjalan cepat, bukan apa-apa, kecelakaan kemarin membuat kaki-kaki Kyuhyun yang panjang jadi sia-sia karena ia tetap kesulitan berjalan. Dan tatapan penuh tanya dari rekan sekantor Sungmin mengiringi langkah mereka.

"Hei, apa kau akan mengikutiku terus?" tanya Sungmin saat ia sudah sampai di depan ruang kerja Yunho. Ia harus _briefing_ dulu sebelum siaran.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"

Sungmin menggeleng tegas. "Tidak." Sungmin kemudian masuk dan menutup pintu tepat di depan wajah Kyuhyun yang hendak mengikutinya. Dari dalam, Sungmin langsung mengunci pintunya.

Yunho yang sudah menunggu Sungmin, menatapnya heran.

"Ada apa, Min?" tanya Yunho, tidak biasanya Sungmin mengunci pintu padahal mereka hanya ingin _briefing_ sebelum siaran.

Sungmin berjalan mendekati kursi yang berada di tengah ruangan, di mana Yunho menunggunya dengan kertas-kertas bahan materi siaran.

"Orang itu muncul lagi," sahut Sungmin kesal. Ia sedikit membanting tubuhnya ke kursi karena emosi.

Yunho mengerutkan dahinya. "Orang itu? Maksudmu?"

"Dia. Yang kemarin itu."

"Cho Kyuhyun?" Yunho menyebutkan nama yang enggan didengar dan disebut Sungmin itu. "Bukankah dia sudah menjadi _namjachingu-_mu?"

"Ayolah, Yun, kau tahu aku melakukannya dengan terpaksa." Level kekesalan Sungmin bertambah karena Yunho mengingatkan bahwa Kyuhyun adalah kekasih terpaksanya. "Dan aku tidak mau membahas itu, karena lima belas menit lagi kita harus masuk _on air,"_ Sungmin segera mencegah Yunho yang hendak berbicara.

* * *

"Hei DJ Ming, seharusnya kau memberi saran seperti tadi. Bukan jalan yang sesat seperti saran yang kau berikan pada Yoona," ujar Kyuhyun begitu Sungmin keluar dari pintu ruang siaran.

Sungmin hampir loncat karena tidak menyangka Kyuhyun masih menunggunya bahkan mendengarkan siarannya. Padahal sebelum siaran tadi, Sungmin sudah mati-matian mengusir Kyuhyun. Tapi ternyata _namja_ itu menunggunya dan mungkin mendengarkan siaran Sungmin melalui ponselnya, _earphone-_nya bahkan masih menggantung di pundaknya.

Sungmin baru saja ingin membalas ucapan Kyuhyun, tapi Yunho muncul dari balik pintu yang sama dengan Sungmin tadi keluar. Yunho memandang Sungmin dan Yunho bergantian.

"Apa dia mengganggumu, Minnie?" tanya Yunho menunjuk pada Kyuhyun.

"Mengganggunya? Tentu saja tidak. Aku ini sedang menunggu kekasihku selesai bekerja dan aku di sini untuk mengantarkan kekasihku pulang." Kyuhyun yang tidak ditanya malah menjawab. "Jadi DJ Ming, ucapkan sampai jumpa pada prodesurmu," Kyuhyun beralih pada Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng pada Yunho. Berusaha memberi tahu Yunho bahwa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun tidak benar. "Aku tidak akan pulang bersamanya."

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa maksudmu? Kita akan pulang bersama."

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan kanan Sungmin, hendak menariknya agar mengkuti langkahnya. Tapi di saat yang bersamaan Yunho menggenggam tangan kiri Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap tidak suka pada Yunho yang menghalanginya membawa Sungmin. Yunho balas melakukan hal yang sama. Sungmin bingung, kedua tangannya digenggam dua orang _namja,_ benar-benar seperti sebuah adegan drama.

* * *

"Sudah jelas bukan? Lee Sungmin mengatakan tidak akan pulang bersamamu," ujar Yunho tegas.

* * *

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Previous Chapter: Sungmin berada di antara dua pilihan. Pulang bersama Kyuhyun atau tetap bersama Yunho.**

* * *

"Sudah jelas bukan? Lee Sungmin mengatakan tidak akan pulang bersamamu. Jadi sebaiknya kau lepaskan tangannya."

Kyuhyun tidak menuruti begitu saja apa yang diucapkan Yunho. "Tapi dia akan tetap pulang bersamaku," sahut Kyuhyun tidak kalah tegas.

"Sungmin akan ikut bersamaku, bukan begitu, Min?" Yunho menatap Sungmin, dalam hati ia berkata, 'Katakan ya, Min.'

Sungmin menatap Yunho. Kemudian menatap Kyuhyun yang juga sedang menatapnya. Kyuhyun hanya balas menatap dengan tatapan lurus dan datar. Ia yakin kali ini tidak akan ditolak.

"Kalian ini!" Sungmin malah menghentakkan kedua tangan yang dari tadi menggenggam kedua tangannya. "Aku pulang sendiri." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan tegas dan lugas, Sungmin meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Yunho yang kini hanya bisa melongo.

Yunho berinisiatif untuk mengejar Sungmin, tapi seseorang memanggilnya.

"Yun, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Ryewook, salah satu pegawai di Radio Sapphire yang pernah dilihat_ name tag-_nya oleh Kyuhyun saat ia pertama datang mencari Sungmin. Ryewook menunduk saat mengetahui keberadaan Kyuhyun di situ. Sepertinya ia masih enggan bertemu Kyuhyun karena mengingat kejadian hari itu.

Yunho menatap punggung Sungmin yang semakin menjauh. Dan tanpa bisa dicegahnya, Kyuhyun pergi dan mengejar Sungmin. 'Semoga dia tidak mengganggumu, Min.'

* * *

"Naik." Perintah Kyuhyun dari dalam mobilnya. Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin sedang berdiri di halte, meminggirkan mobilnya dan menurunkan kaca jendelanya.

Sungmin hanya membuang muka.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Jadi cepat naik," Kyuhyun mengulang perintahnya. Sungmin tidak menanggapi, bahkan ia mulai pura-pura tidak mengenal Kyuhyun, saat beberapa orang yang ada di sekitar mereka mulai muncul rasa ingin tahu. Mereka tampak seperti pasangan kekasih yang sedang bertengkar.

Kyuhyun turun dari mobilnya. Lalu menghampiri Sungmin.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu…"

Tiin. Tiin.

Suara klakson bis yang memang seharusnya berhenti di halte itu lebih menarik perhatian Sungmin dari pada mendengarkan perkataan Kyuhyun. Sungmin dan beberapa orang di halte itu menaiki bis yang berada tepat di belakang mobil Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun geleng-geleng kepala mendapati dirinya dianggap angin lalu oleh Sungmin.

Tiin. Tiin. Tiin.

Klakson bis terdengar lagi, mobil Kyuhyun sudah menghalangi pergerakan bis itu. Semantara di belakang bis tersebut, ada bis lain yang hendak merapat ke halte.

Tiiiiiinnnn.

Satu klakson lagi, terdengar lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. Kyuhyun tidak bergeming mendengarnya. Beberapa penumpang mulai penasaran mengapa bis itu tidak juga jalan. Supir bis itu menurunkan jendela yang ada di dekatnya. Kepalanya yang nyaris tidak ada rambut berwarna hitamnya terlihat menyembul di jendela.

"Hei, anak muda, pinggirkan mobilmu. Kau menghalangi bisku," ujar supir itu sedikit kesal.

"Tidak akan sampai kau menurunkan pacarku!" Teriak Kyuhyun.

Kepala supir itu kembali masuk ke dalam bis. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah penumpangnya. "Pemuda itu mencari pacarnya, dan tidak mau bergerak sebelum pacarnya turun," ujar supir bis itu tanpa bertanya siapa pacarnya.

'Sial! Apa maunya sih?' Sungmin merutukinya dalam hati.

"Apakah pacarnya ada di dalam sini?" tanya supir bis itu.

Hening. Tidak satu pun penumpang bis yang mengaku.

"Kalau tidak aada yang mengaku, apa aku saja ya? Dia begitu tampan," ujar seorang _yeoja _yang duduk di depan Sungmin bicara pada temannya.

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya. Lalu ia berdiri, diikuti suara koor dari penumpang lainnya. "Oooh… dia rupanya." Ini kejadian yang memalukan bagi Sungmin. Ia terus menunduk walaupun tidak bisa mengurangi rasa malunya.

Sungmin melangkah pelan dan sebelum turun dari bis, Sungmin membungkukkan tubuhnya pada sang supir. _"Mianhae."_

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat pintu bis terbuka dan Sungmin turun dari sana. Sungmin berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan kaki yang sengaja dihentak seperti tentara yang sedang baris-berbaris. Rasanya Sungmin ingin sekali menghajar Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum licik menatapnya.

"Astaga, kau ini sebenarnya mau apa sih?" Sungmin menahan marah, gemas, dan kesal sekaligus.

"Kuberitahu alasannya dalam perjalanan. Jadi sebaiknya kau cepat masuk, sebelum kita ditabrak bis itu," Kyuhyun menunjuk bis yang ada dipunggungi Sungmin dengan dagunya. Sungmin menoleh, kemudian ia menutup wajahnya seketika karena melihat tidak hanya supir bis yang melongokkan kepalanya di jendela, tapi beberapa penumpang lain. Dan tatapan mereka semua memang persis seperti orang-orang yang siap melakukan apapun, termasuk menabrak orang lain.

Tidak ada pilihan lain, mau tidak mau Sungmin harus mau. Akhirnya Sungmin memutar arah menuju kursi penumpang dengan wajah yang terus menunduk. Sekali lagi, Kyuhyun menampilkan senyumnya yang khas.

"_Gomawo! _Sampai jumpa," Kyuhyun malah melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah supir dan penumpang di dalam bis yang sekarang menatapnya dengan pandangan memaklumi.

* * *

"Jadi coba ceritakan, sebenarnya dia itu siapamu?" tanya Kyuhyun saat dirinya dan Sungmin sudah berada di mobil menuju perjalanan ke rumah Sungmin. "Dia terlihat sebagai bodyguard karena selalu berada di sekelilingmu. Atau jangan-jangan dia bayanganmu?"

Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang berkonsentrasi memperhatikan jalan yang lumayan ramai malam ini. Kyuhyun memperhatikan jalan tanpa menoleh pada Sungmin.

"Tentu saja dia produserku. Jangan mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh tentangnya," nada suara Sungmin seperti mengancam.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut. "Sepertinya dia menyukaimu." Kyuhyun sedikit melirik ke arah Sungmin, gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya. "Atau jangan-jangan kau menyukainya?"

Sungmin menengadahkan kepalanya, ia menatap Kyuhyun sebentar, kemudian menunduk lagi. Kyuhyun tahu, Sungmin sedang tersipu.

"Kelihatannya kalian saling suka?"

"Itu tidak benar. Selama ini Yunho menganggapku hanya sebagai adik saja."

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, memahami situasinya. "Rupanya penyiar yang cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan pada produsernya? Tebakanku tepat bukan?"

"A... Aku..." Sungmin tergagap. 'Sial, apa begitu mudahnya aku ketahuan?' Sungmin membatin.

"Aku tidak keberatan kau menyukainya atau tidak –bahkan aku tidak peduli. Tapi ingat, kau harus mempertanggungjawabkan apa yang sudah kau lakukan, dan itu masih empat belas hari lagi," Kyuhyun mengingatkan tentang benang merah yang mengikat merah untuk dua minggu ke depan.

"Hei, kau..."

"Dan biasakan memanggilku Kyuhyun, akupun mulai sekarang akan memanggilmu, Sungmin," ujar Kyuhyun seenaknya.

Sungmin mendengus sebal. Kyuhyun memang suka seenaknya, dan untuk membantah pun rasanya Sungmin malas sekali.

"Hei," panggil Sungmin.

"Panggil aku Kyuhyun," tolak Kyuhyun, tidak menoleh.

"Hei, Kyu, sebenarnya kenapa kau memintaku menjadi kekasihmu. Kalau aku tebak, laki-laki _playboy_ sepertimu pasti banyak menggoda _yeoja _dan menipu mereka dengan rayuanmu," ujar Sungmin menghakimi Kyuhyun secara sepihak.

Bukannya terkekeh, Kyuhyun malah tertawa. "Kau benar. Tapi aku hanya ingin memberimu sedikit pelajaran agar kau tidak sembarangan memberi nasihat. Lagipula sudah tidak ada waktu," Kyuhyun menggantung ucapannya.

Sungmin memiringkan tubuhnya dan menatap lurus Kyuhyun yang memperhatikan jalan. "Makusdmu tidak ada waktu?"

"Aku ingin membatalkan pertunanganku."

"Ooh.. Rupanya kau sudah punya tunangan?" Sungmin mengulang ucapan Kyuhyun tanpa sadar ada yang ganjil dalam kalimatnya. _"Mwo? YAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

Teriakan Sungmin yang membahana mengagetkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang kaget menginjak rem dengan begitu mendadak, membuat tubuh keduanya terantuk ke depan dan kepala mereka membentur _dashboard._

* * *

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya yang baru saja mendarat di _dashboard._ Wajahnya memerah, dan bagian dahinya yang terantuk _dashboard_ lebih merah lagi. Kyuhyun mengertakkan giginya, menahan emosi dan kekesalannya pada Sungmin. 'Gadis ini…'

"_Yaa!" _Kyuhyun membentak Sungmin sambil mengelus dahinya yang terasa nyut-nyutan. "Kenapa kau berteriak seperti melihat hantu begitu? Kau tahu itu sangat berbahaya, nyawa kita hampir melayang."

Sungmin tidak bergeming. Kepalanya masih tertunduk menyentuh _dashboard _mobil. "Lee Sungmin, hei…" Kyuhyun mendorong pelan tubuh Sungmin. Tapi Sungmin tetap diam. _"Gwaenchana?"_

Kyuhyun mengguncang pelan tubuh Sungmin dengan tidak sabaran. "Hei, kau baik-baik saja?"

terangkat. Dan menatap Kyuhyun yang menunggu reaksinya.

"_OMO!"_ Jelas terlihat wajah Kyuhyun panik dan ketakutan. Persis seperti seseorang yang baru melihat raja dari rajanya hantu yang paling mengerikan di dunia. "Ka… kau…" Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri, tubuhnya merapat di kulit jok mobil hitamnya.

"_Wae?"_ Sungmin membesarkan matanya.

"Darah. Kau berdarah." Kyuhyun menunjuk tepat di bagian tengah wajah Sungmin. "Hidungmu mengeluarkan darah."

Sungmin mengangkat tangannya. Perlahan mendekati bagian yang ditunjuk Kyuhyun. Lembab, basah. Dan karena begitu dekat dengan hidungnya, Sungmin bisa mulai mencium bau anyir yang menusuk.

Suasana hening terbangun seketika. Kyuhyun diam kaku. Sungmin diam dan mulai mencerna apa yang membasahi jari-jarinya.

"Aaaargghh…"

* * *

"Kau harus tetap menengadahkan kepalamu sampai darahnya benar-benar berhenti." Perintah Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

Melihat hidung Sungmin yang mengeluarkan darah, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk berhenti di sebuah apotek terdekat untuk membelikan kapas penghambat agar darah bisa berhenti mengalir. Kini, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang berada di dalam mobil Kyuhyun dengan hidung Sungmin yang disumbat kapas.

"Kenapa aku begitu sial sih?" Kyuhyun mengeluh. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya yang hitam legam. Tampangnya kusut persis seperti orang yang baru kehilangan pekerjaan.

"_Mwo? _Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu," Sungmin membalas tidak mau kalah.

"Hei, kepalamu," Kyuhyun menahan kepala Sungmin agar tetap menghadap ke atas. "Setidaknya kau harus tetap seperti itu selama dua puluh menit agar pendarahannya berhenti."

"Bisa-bisanya kau berkata seperti itu, aku korbannya di sini," Sungmin sedikit berteriak dengan manambah lirikan tajam membunuh meskipun kepalanya tetap terangkat. Kebencian tampak jelas di wajahnya.

"Kau berteriak begitu kencang. Kau yang membuatku memberhentikan mobil dengan mendadak."

"Oh begitu menurutmu? Maaf kalau aku menginterupsi. Perlu kuingatkan bahwa sebelumnya kau sudah mencampuri urusanku, urusan pribadiku."

"Dan siapa yang membuat Yoona menjauh?"

"Ups."

"Hei, kepalamu!" Kyuhyun langsung menahan dagu Sungmin yang ingin menghadapnya. "… dan ingat, kau berhutang satu masa depan denganku."

Sungmin menahan dengusannya mengingat kapas yang menyumbat hidungnya bisa terlepas. "Kau punya tunangan, tapi kau malah menginginkan _yeoja _itu menjadi pacarmu. Kau memang pria buaya darat."

Senyuman itu. Senyuman paling menyebalkan yang pernah Sungmin lihat di muka bumi ini terlihat lagi di sudut bibir Kyuhyun. "Terserah kau mau bilang apa, aku sudah melakukan visum dan siap menyeretmu ke penjara…" Kyuhyun memajukan sedikit tubuhnya merapat ke tubuh Sungmin.

Dari sudut bawah matanya, Sungmin bisa melihat wajah Kyuhyun.

"Karena itu tetaplah jadi pacarku, sampai akhir bulan ini," lanjut Kyuhyun. Ia menyentuh dagu Sungmin seakan bisa mengetahui respon yang akan Sungmin berikan.

* * *

"Kepalamu. Setidaknya lima menit lagi."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

_**Dear readers, **_**maaf beribu maaf karena baru bisa **_**update**_** cerita. Aku lagi banyak kerjaan yang nggak bisa ditinggal. Sekali lagi maaf ya. *hoping***


	6. Chapter 6

**Previous Chapter: Kyuhyun terus saja mengancam Sungmin dengan mengatakan akan melaporkan Sungmin jika ia menolak untuk menjadi kekasihnya.**

* * *

"_Jadilah pacarku, DJ Ming."_

"_Kau akan segera ditangkap dengan tuduhan pembunuhan karakter, penghasutan, perbuatan tidak menyenangkan, dan penganiayaan."_

"_Terserah kau mau bilang apa, aku sudah melakukan visum dan siap menyeretmu ke penjara…"_

"Min, Lee Sungmin." Yunho menghembuskan napasnya. Sadar bahwa dari tadi ia hanya berkomunikasi satu arah. Lee Sungmin memang menatapnya, tapi pandangan matanya kosong. Dan jelas pikirannya tidak berada di dalam tubuhnya. Entah sedang melanglang buana ke mana. "DJ Ming!" Tegur Jung Yunho lebih keras. Rupanya teguran itu cukup efektif mengembalikan pikiran Sungmin kembali ke raganya.

"_Ne?"_

"Kau tidak mendengarkan aku, Min," keluh Yunho. Ia menurunkan kertas naskahnya di meja.

"Ups." Sungmin memberikan senyum tidak enaknya pada Yunho. "Sampai di mana kita tadi?"

Sungmin memusatkan mata dan pikirannya pada kertas-kertas yang ada di tangannya. Rasanya cukup memalukan ketahuan sedang melamun di tengah-tengah _briefing_ sebelum siaran.

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah?" tanya Yunho dengan raut wajah yang khawatir tapi tetap penuh perhatian.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan, tidak yakin. "Aku baik-baik saja. Kurasa kita bisa melanjutkan pekerjaan. Siaran hampir sepuluh menit lagi," ujar Sungmin mengalihkan perhatian Yunho.

Yunho menghela napasnya. Ia tahu ada sesuatu yang dipikirkan Sungmin, karena tidak biasanya Sungmin kehilangan konsentrasi seperti ini. Tapi Sungmin, siaran akan segera dimulai dan yang Yunho tahu betul, Sungmin tidak ingin bercerita apa yang sedang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Temanya adalah kencan pertama. Dan ini daftar lagu yang akan diputar," Yunho dengan penuh kesabaran menjelaskan ulang apa yang sebenarnya sudah disampaikannya pada Sungmin. "Jangan lupa, selama siaran sebelum lagu diputar, kau harus mengumumkan tentang perayaan ulang tahun radio kita, sebuah pesta topeng. Juga kuis dengan hadiah _free ticket_ untuk hadir dalam perayaan tersebut. Jangan lupa, perayaan ini terbatas."

Sungmin menggumam tidak jelas sebagai tanggapan. Pikirannya memang benar-benar tidak berada di ruangan ini. Kalimat-kalimat Kyuhyun dengan nada mengancam terus melintas di memorinya.

"_Gwaenchana?" _tanya Yunho, ia menatap Sungmin penuh perhatian. Matanya teduh, seperti biasa. "Apa dia mengganggumu?"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak yakin dengan gerakan kepalanya sendiri.

"Kau tahu, kau bisa mengatakan padaku jika sesuatu terjadi padamu?" Yunho mengingatkan bahwa dirinya bahkan lebih siap membantu Sungmin 1 x 24 jam, dibanding polisi.

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia tersenyum sedikit. Wajahnya sedikit memerah tanpa diperintah. Dan hatinya? Sungmin memberikan senyum yang semakin lebar, yang berasal dari hatinya. Sejak satu tahun lalu ia bekerja sebagai penyiar di Radio Sapphire, Sungmin sudah memerintahkan dirinya untuk menahan diri. Menahan diri dari apapun yang berkaitan dengan kebaikan dan ketulusan yang diberikan Yunho.

Yunho mengacak-acak pelan poni Sungmin. "Kalau kau sudah siap, kita bisa mulai masuk ke ruang siaran. Waktu kita tidak banyak," ujar Yunho sambil menunjuk pada jam digital di mejanya dengan dagu. "Kau bisa membawa kertas-kertasmu. Aku tahu semua akan baik-baik saja. Ayo."

'Ya, semua akan baik-baik saja. Selama orang itu tidak melaporkan aku atau menuntutku.' Sungmin menambahkan dalam hatinya. Hanya dalam hati, karena pada akhirnya ia tidak mau mengacaukan siarannya dan membuat Yunho kecewa.

* * *

"_Well, _satu lagu yang indah dari Sixpence None The Ritcher, _Kiss Me. With me again, _DJ Ming. Oke, aku masih menunggu telepon dari kalian yang ingin menceritakan pengalaman _first date. _Oh ya, dan jangan lupa, ada satu _free pass _perayaan ulang tahun Radio Sapphire. Apa sudah ada penelepon?" suara Sungmin mengisi ruangan bernuansa hitam-putih dengan perabotan minimalis. Sebuah ruang kerja yang terkesan hangat, tidak dingin tidak juga panas. Dinamis dan modern.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. Itu berarti belum ada penelepon yang menghubungi. Sungmin hanya mengangkat bahunya, lalu kembali mendekatkan bibirnya ke _microphone._

"Karena belum ada yang menelepon, aku akan mengingatkan lagi. Buat kalian yang berhasil menghubungi Radio Sapphie dan curhat tentang pengalaman kencan pertama, kalian bisa langsung mengikuti kuis. Hadiahnya apa? Tentu saja _free pass_ untuk datang ke acara ulang tahun Radio Sapphire," Sungmin mengambil jeda sedikit sebelum melanjutkan. "Acaranya akan sangat menyenangkan. Karena tema tahun ini adalah _Mask to The Max_. Yap, di acara ulang tahun Radio Sapphire nanti yang datang memang menggunakan topeng. Selain itu akan banyak bintang tamu, dan kalian yang beruntung, boleh membawa pasangan lho." Sungmin menatap Yunho yang sudah memberikan kode bahwa ada penelepon yang masuk.

Sungmin kali ini mengangguk. _"Well, _aku coba lagi. Apa sudah ada penelepon?" Sungmin tetap bertanya meskipun ia sudah mendapat perintah untuk menyambungkan telepon yang sudah masuk.

"Uhm… _ne." _Jawab suara singkat di ujung telepon. Suara seorang _namja._

"Dengan siapa aku bicara?" tanya Sungmin seceria dan seramah mungkin.

Hening selama tiga detik. "Aku C. Panggil saja seperti itu," jawab C, si penelepon.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. Ia menatap Yunho untuk meminta pendapat. Yunho hanya mengangguk, ia mengerti kenapa Sungmin meminta pendapatnya. Sungmin pasti berpikir mungkin C adalah salah dari penggemar Sungmin, tapi selama tidak mengganggu sepertinya tidak apa-apa.

"_Well, _apa kau mau menceritakan tentang pengalaman kencan pertama dengan seorang _yeoja?" _Sungmin bertanya, layaknya teman lama.

Jeda lagi selama beberapa detik. "Ini bukan tentang pengalaman kencan pertama kami, aku dan _yeojachingu-_ku. Maksudku, kami berpacaran. Tapi hubungan kami sedikit aneh."

"Aneh? Apa maksudmu?" Perasaan ingin tahu dalam diri Sungmin tergelitik.

Kembali jeda, kali ini cukup lama. Sungmin berpikir mungkin _namja_ ini sedikit ragu apakah akan mengungkapkan cerita cintanya di sebuah radio yang didengar ribuan orang di Seoul. "Komunikasi kami kurang baik. Hampir setiap kali kami bertemu, kami selalu saling beradu pendapat, tarik urat, bahkan pernah saling melukai," jawab C.

Sungmin sedikit tercekat. Bayangan Kyuhyun seketika melintas. Juga tentang ancaman-ancaman tentang pelaporan dan tuntutan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Pertanyaan C membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin. Yunho menatap Sungmin melalui jendela besar yang memisahkan mereka. Sungmin sadar tidak seharusnya ia melamun saat siaran.

"Bagaimana dengan kencan kejutan?" Sungmin memberi saran. Kali ini tidak berpikir sebelum memberi saran. "Bisa menjadi kencan pertama untuk kalian juga, kan?"

Meskipun tidak melihat sosok C, tapi jeda yang ada di antara mereka disadari Sungmin bahwa C sedang mempertimbangkan saran darinya. "Apa kau pikir keadaannya akan jadi lebih baik?"

"Kuharap begitu," jawab Sungmin. "Ah iya, C, apa kau berminat untuk mengikuti kuis yang Radio Sapphire adakan?"

C tidak bersuara. Tapi di keheningan itu, Sungmin bisa mendengar nada menimbang dari C.

"Oke." C akhirnya menjawab singkat.

Sungmin tersenyum lega, rupanya pendengarnya berminat mengikuti kuis ini. _"Well, _C, kuharap inilah keberuntunganmu. Dan pertanyaannya adalah…"

* * *

"Jadi, ada berapa orang yang menjawab pertanyaannya dengan benar?" tanya Yunho pada Sungmin seusai siaran mereka.

Sungmin membuka-buka kertas yang ada di tangannya dan membaca catatan yang sudah dibuatnya. "Hmmm… Yang menjawab ada tiga orang. Tapi menurutku jawaban yang paling menyentuh adalah jawaban dari penelepon yang mengaku sebagai C," Sungmin menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tulisannya.

"Oh ya, apa jawabannya?" Yunho tampak tertarik.

Sungmin melirik Yunho sekilas, sebelum membaca isi catatannya. "Cinta bukan hanya kata benda yang dapat kita miliki atau kata sifat yang dapat kita rasakan. Cinta juga sebuah kata kerja, ada yang perlu kita lakukan untuk mencintai seseorang, yaitu berusaha. Berusaha mendapatkannya ketika berjuang, berusaha memepertahankannya ketika sudah bersamanya, berusaha memperjuangkannya ketika goyah, dan berusaha merelakannya ketika cinta itu pergi." Sungmin membacakan jawaban yang tadi diberikan C saat ditanya mengenai apa definisi cinta menurutnya. Sungmin menoleh pada Yunho. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"  
Yunho mengerjapkan matanya, tampak sedikit terperanjat dengan pertanyaan Sungmin yang begitu mendadak. Sebenarnya bukan pertanyaan yang mendadak, Sungmin hanya membacakan ulang jawaban C yang sebenarnya sudah didengar Yunho. Apakah jawaban dari C atau Sungmin yang sedang membacakannya untuk Yunho?

"Yunho?"

Yunho memundurkan tubuhnya hingga merapat pada sandaran bangku yang didudukinya. Ia sadar, sedari tadi ia duduk dengan posisi terlalu tegap dan tegang.

"Aku juga berpikir jawabannya adalah yang terbaik. Jadi, kalau kita sudah berpikiran sama, bagaimana kalau kita langsung tentukan saja pemenangnya?" tawar Yunho pada Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Kalau begitu aku akan menyerahkan datanya pada Ryewook. Biar dia yang menghubungi pemenangnya, dan mengatur kelanjutannya." Sungmin bangun dari duduknya hendak melangkah. Tapi tangan Yunho menahannya.

Sungmin menatap Yunho dengan heran dan penuh tanda tanya.

"Datanglah bersamaku ke pesta nanti."

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya, menatap mata Yunho dengan seksama. Mencari tahu, apakah yang diucapkan Yunho barusan adalah sebuah pertanyaan atau pernyataan.

Tapi kemudian Sungmin menghilangkan garis kerutan di keningnya, kemudian menarik kedua sisi bibirnya. Tersenyum pada Yunho. "Tentu."

* * *

Sungmin menghela napas berat saat langkahnya terhenti di depan kantor Radio Sapphire. Di sana sudah berdiri Kyuhyun dengan celana panjang hitam dan kemeja biru langit dengan lengan panjang yang sudah di gulung setengah. Kyuhyun tampak seperti eksekutif muda yang baru pulang kerja.

Kyuhyun yang tadinya bersandar di pintu mobilnya sambil menunduk memainkan ponselnya menoleh ke arah Sungmin. Dengan cepat menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya.

Sungmin menyipitkan matanya, lalu berjalan seolah-olah tidak melihat keberadaan Kyuhyun. Melihat pergerakan Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung menghalangi langkah Sungmin.

"Kali ini apalagi?" tanya Sungmin malas. Sungmin menghindari mata Kyuhyun. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menghirup napas keras-keras. Dan…

'Aroma _colonge _maskulin dan sedikit _green tea._ Ini… Astaga! Apa yang aku pikirkan.' Sungmin menghembuskan napas keras-keras berharap bisa menghilangkan kekacauan yang ada di pikirannya.

Kyuhyun menyelidik ke arah belakang Sungmin, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu, atau seseorang. "Apa kau memecat algojomu?" tanya Kyuhyun, ada nada mengejek di suaranya.

Sungmin memincingkan matanya ke arah Kyuhyun, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak setuju dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "Dia bosku, dia partner kerjaku. Dia bukan algojo, jadi sebaiknya jaga kata-katamu," ancam Sungmin serius.

"Tapi aku bersedia juga jadi algojomu, karena sepertinya kau membutuhkan itu sekarang," ujar sebuah suara dari samping kiri Sungmin. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun otomatis menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Yunho dengan santai menghampiri mereka. Sungmin menatap Yunho kagum, seolah-olah Yunho adalah penolongnya. Sementara Kyuhyun, membuang pandangannya. Berdesis pelan dan menggumam, "Cih, pahlawan kesiangan."

Sungmin tidak begitu jelas mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, tapi sekali lagi Sungmin memincingkan matanya untuk memperingatkan Sungmin bahwa sebaiknya Kyuhyun bisa menjaga sikap dan ucapannya.

"Apa kau datang untuk menjemput Sungmin?" tanya Yunho tanpa basa-basi pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun baru saja akan menjawab, tapi Yunho menyelanya. "Jika iya, maaf mengecewakanmu. Malam ini Sungmin akan pulang bersamaku."

Yunho tidak menunggu persetujuan atau bantahan dari Sungmin. Yunho juga tidak membiarkan Kyuhyun bereaksi, karena dengan cepat Yunho menarik tangan Sungmin untuk memasuki mobilnya yang terparkir tidak jauh dari situ.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan langkah Yunho dan Sungmin. "Dia akan menoleh," ujar Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri. "Dia pasti menoleh."

Benar saja, sedetik Sungmin menoleh ke arahnya sesaat sebelum dirinya masuk ke dalam mobil. Kyuhyun menyunggingkan satu sisi bibirnya.

* * *

"Lihat, dengan siapa dia seharusnya pulang, 'kan?" gumam Kyuhyun.

* * *

**TBC**

**...**

**Akhirnya bisa **_**posting**_** setelah sekian lama. Apa masih ada **_**reader **_**yang ingin membaca cerita ini?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Preview Chapter: Sungmin lebih memilih untuk pulang bersama Yunho saat Kyuhyun datang untuk menjemputnya. Meskipun Sungmin memilih bersama Yunho, tapi dalamnya hati siapa yang tahu?**

* * *

Sungmin menatap dirinya di cermin. Entah sudah yang ke berapa kalinya. Kepalanya dimiringkan, sambil terus menatap bayangan sosok perempuan yang nyaris tidak dikenalnya.

"Kau cantik _eonni,"_ ujar Lee Kibum, adik kandung Sungmin satu-satunya.

Sungmin menoleh ke adiknya, meminta untuk diyakinkan sekali lagi.

Kibum menggerakkan kursi roda yang dipakainya mendekat ke arah Sungmin. Ya, Kibum memang mengalami kelumpuhan sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Sebuah kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa ayah mereka dan menyebabkan kelumpuhan Kibum. Meskipun kondisinya lumpuh, tapi Kibum tetap berkarya, yaitu dengan menerima jahitan dan sesekali menerima permintaan _make up_ beberapa orang yang mengenal mereka.

Dan malam ini, Sungmin yang tomboy telah berubah menjadi seperti seorang dewi dari mitologi Yunani. Gaun hitam anggun yang langsung dijahit oleh Kibum melekat pas di tubuh Sungmin. Bahannya lembut dan menggantung tepat di atas lutut Sungmin. Gaun tanpa lengan dan bertali tipis di kedua bahu Sungmin, serta aksen garis berwarna emas di bagian pinggang yang membuatnya tetap terlihat menawan dalam kesederhanaan.

Kibum jugalah yang malam ini menjadi penata rias dan penata rambut bagi Sungmin.

Rambut Sungmin yang biasanya hanya dikuncir kuda, kini digerai dan dibuat sedikit bergelombang. Riasan wajah Sungmin tidak tebal namun tetap membuatnya terlihat berbeda. Kibum tahu betul struktur wajah kakaknya, bagian mana yang patut diberi perhatian lebih. Mata dan bibir Sungmin adalah bagian yang paling cantik, menjadi andalan dengan tatanan yang sederhana tapi tetap memikat.

"Percayalah _eonni,_ kau sangat cantik," ulang Kibum. Dalam hati ia juga memuji hasil pekerjaannya sendiri.

Sungmin berlutut di hadapan Kibum sehingga tubuhnya sedikit lebih rendah dari adiknya yang duduk di kursi roda. Sungmin menatap adiknya dengan bersungguh-sungguh, rasa terima kasih dan kagum yang tidak pernah putus.

"Ini hasil kerjamu. Aku tidak meragukan kemampuan adikku, hanya saja..." Sungmin mendesah pelan, kesulitan mencari kata yang tepat. "... ini seperti bukan diriku," akhirnya Sungmin memilih kata itu agar tidak menyinggung adiknya.

"Selama ini kau yang tidak menyadari betapa cantiknya dirimu. Kau cinderella, dan aku ibu peri," kata Kibum mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sungmin tersenyum kemudian memajukan tubuhnya untuk memeluk Kibum. Tepat pada saat itu ibu mereka masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Nah tuan putri, pangeran Yunho menunggumu di bawah. Segera temui dia dan beri kejutan padanya dengan tampilanmu yang luar biasa cantik," ujar Lee Heechul, ibu mereka yang meskipun sudah memesuki usia tua tapi masih terlihat cantik dan enerjik.

Sungmin berdiri dan merapikan gaunnya sekali lagi. Heechul mendekat dan berdecak kagum melihat penampilan Sungmin yang berubah 180 derajat.

"Ya Tuhan, Kibum kau usir ke mana kakakmu yang tomboy itu?" goda Heechul pada kedua putrinya.

Kibum mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu menggeleng. Kemudian mengedipkan matanya. "Aku sudah menyihirnya. Kini cinderella sudah siap untuk berpesta," Kibum ikut-ikutan menanggapi candaan ibunya dan membuat pipi Sungmin semakin merona.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya aku berangkat sekarang. Aku tidak mau membiarkan Yunho menunggu terlalu lama. Dan ibu peri sekali lagi terima kasih. _Umma,_ aku berangkat,"pamit Sungmin sambil berlalu meninggalkan ibu dan adiknya yang masih tertawa senang karena berhasil menggodanya.

* * *

"Apa kau harus pergi?" tanya seorang wanita cantik pada putranya yang sudah berpakaian sangat rapi.

Anak wanita itu mengangguk tanpa menoleh pada ibunya, apalagi pada perempuan yang ada di samping ibunya.

"Tunggu!" Sergah ibunya cepat, memotong langkah anaknya. "Di mana sopan santunmu? Jessica ada di sini dan kau malah pergi?" Sang ibu terlihat kesal, sementara yeoja yang dipanggil Jessica itu hanya menunduk.

"Aku tidak harus pergi dengannya," jawab sang anak acuh.

"Seharusnya malam ini kalian makan bersama, kan? Kenapa kau malah ingin pergi dan meninggalkan Jessica?"

Mau tidak mau sang anak pun menatap _yeoja_ itu. Pandangannya malas, bahkan terkesan jijik. Dan bukannya prihatin karena tampang memelas yang dipasang Jessica, ia malah mencibir, 'Drama!'

"Bawa Jessica bersamamu kalau kau memang ingin keluar dari rumah ini," sang ibu berkata dengan tegas. Sang anak mau membalas perkataan ibunya, tapi sang ibu lebih cepat memotongnya, "Dan jangan membantah!"

Merasa tidak punya pilihan lain, sang anak pun hanya mengedikkan bahunya malas, lalu berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Sementara sang ibu tersenyum pada Jessica dan mengisyaratkan agar _yeoja_ itu mengikutinya.

Seperti prajurit yang mendapat komando dari jendral, Jessica pun berlari kecil mengikuti langkah sang anak yang acuh.

* * *

"Nona manis, silakan ini topengmu," ujar Yunho, menyerahkan topeng berwarna emas pada Sungmin sebelum mereka memasuki aula tempat berlangsungnya pesta Radio Sapphire.

Sungmin menerima, tapi wajahnya merengut untuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang semerah delima. "Kau tidak perlu mengucapkan itu berulang kali, Yun."

Yunho memakai topeng setengah wajah berwarna biru tuanya. "Aku rasa aku akan mengatakannya sepanjang malam ini. Kau tahu, Min? Kau terlihat berbeda. Kau memang sangat cantik malam ini," ujar Yunho sambil menatap mata Sungmin lembut.

Sungmin tidak sanggup membalas tatapan Yunho, ia langsung saja memakai topengnya, berharap kegugupannya tidak terlalu terlihat jelas.

"Ayo." Yunho menawarkan lengannya pada Sungmin agar mereka bisa segera memasuki aula karena pesta akan segera dimulai. Malu-malu Sungmin menggamitkan tangannya pada lengan Yunho.

"Hei, apa kau tidak bisa berjalan pelan?" Suara seorang _yeoja_ di belakang mereka membuat Sungmin dan Yunho berhenti.

Sungmin memperhatikan seorang _yeoja_ bertopeng merah muda yang sedang berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan seorang _namja_ yang mengenakan topeng putih. Namja itu tampak acuh dan terus berjalan. Bahkan melewati Sungmin dan Yunho begitu saja dan memasuki aula.

Sungmin dan Yunho saling pandang, mereka kompak mengangakat kedua bahu mereka bersamaan. Sementara _yeoja_ bertopeng merah muda itu tampak kesulitan dengan sepatu _high-heels_ yang dipakainya.

"Apa kau tahu siapa mereka?" tanya Sungmin.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. Wajah dua orang tadi sudah tertutup topeng, jadi sulit dikenali. "Entahlah. Mungkin karyawan, atau mungkin undangan," Yunho menjawab tidak yakin.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya, ia penasaran pada kedua orang yang baru saja melewati mereka. "Sudahlah, ayo, kita masuk," ujar Yunho membuyarkan keheranan pada diri Sungmin.

* * *

Pesta ulang tahun Radio Sapphire cukup meriah meskipun selain karyawan tidak banyak tamu undangan yang datang. Sungmin sendiri sekarang sudah mulai membaur dengan teman-temannya sesama karyawan dan penyiar Radio Sapphire. Sesekali Sungmin menangkap mata Yunho yang kini sedang berbincang dengan petinggi Radio Sapphire.

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya. Menatap Yunho dengan topeng yang masih terpasang di wajahnya. Harus diakui, Yunho memang terlihat sangat tampan malam ini. Setelan jas berwarna biru gelapnya seperti dirancang khusus untuk dirinya. Rambut lurus kecoklatannya diberi gel dan disisir rapi. Yunho tampak seperti seorang bangsawan yang tampan.

Sungmin terkesiap saat tanpa sengaja Yunho melihat ke arah dirinya. Merasa tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikan Yunho, Sungmin memilih meminum minumannya dan kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan berpura-pura mendengarkan obrolan teman-temannya.

"_Ladies and gentlement, _apa kalian senang malam ini?" Suara MC yang berada di panggung tiba-tiba menyatukan perhatian seluruh pengunjung pesta. MC itu mengacungkan gelas yang dipegangnya, kemudian dengan kompak aula itu menggemakan kata "ya".

"Untuk menambah meriah suasana, aku akan membawa kalian semua pada sebuah permainan. Nama permainannya adalah _Dance with Me._ Sebentar lagi lampu akan dimatikan, dan akan ada lampu sorot yang memilih secara acak pasangan paling beruntung untuk berdansa di atas panggung. Dan untuk kalian yang lain, _don't worry, _lantai dansa ini cukup luas untuk kita berdansa sepanjang malam. _So guys, wanna join with me?" _MC meletakkan tangannya yang membuat lingkaran di dekat telinga. Seolah-olah siap menerima jawaban penuh semangat dari pengunjung. Pengunjung pesta pun bersorak menyetujuinya.

"Pasang topengmu dengan benar kawan.." Hening sejenak. Sekali lagi MC mengangkat gelas yang dipegangnya. _"… and let's play the game."_

Sedetik kemudian semua lampu dalam aula itu padam. Terdengar beberapa orang kasak-kusuk, ada yang berharap mendapat kesempatan itu, atau hanya sekadar menebak-nebak siapa yang akan terpilih.

Sungmin sendiri tidak terlalu berharap, bahkan ia tidak terlalu tertarik untuk berdansa. Belum lagi kemungkinannya jika ia berdansa dengan seseorang yang tidak membuatnya nyaman, atau dengan bodohnya ia malah tersandung kaki sendiri dan mengacaukan dansanya. Semua pikiran-pikiran itu menggelantung begitu saja membuat Sungmin memilih untuk begerak dalam kegelapan. Mencoba ke arah pinggir dan…

"_Yes! We got you, lady!" _Suara MC terdengar entah di mana ia berdiri sekarang. Sungmin mencari suara MC tersebut, tapi di sekitarnya gelap.

"_Yes, you! The gold-lady," _ujar suara MC masih terdengar tanpa terlihat wujudnya.

Sungmin mengedipkan matanya dari balik topeng. Tiga detik kemudian barulah Sungmin sadar bahwa hanya dirinya yang bercahaya, hanya dirinya yang mendapat sorotan lampu berwarna putih.

'Sial.' Umpat Sungmin dalam hati.

"Naiklah ke atas panggung, Nona, dan mari kita cari pangeran dansamu malam ini," ujar MC dengan semangat.

Sungmin menundukkan kepala. Berharap tidak hanya wajahnya saja yang memakai topeng tapi seluruh tubuhnya juga kalau bisa sebaiknya diselimuti jaket tembus pandang. Sudah pasti Sungmin ingin kabur dari ruangan itu, tapi suara-suara dari pengunjung lain mulai terdengar menyemangatinya untuk naik ke atas panggung.

Akhirnya mau tak mau Sungmin mulai melangkah ke atas panggung dibantu sorot lampu yang menuntun jalannya. Sungmin menunggu di atas panggung, sementara MC mulai bicara lagi, entah dari sudut mana. _"Boys, _jangan biarkan tuan putri kedinginan dan menunggu lama, bersiaplah."

Sungmin memejamkan matanya berharap Yunho sebagai yang terpilih. Sungmin tidak ingin membayangkan dengan siapa lagi ia akan berdansa.

Sementara di sudut gelap yang lain, Yunho berdiri dengan sedikit gelisah. Ia tahu betul siapa _yeoja _bertopeng putih yang sedang berdiri di tengah panggung. Hati kecilnya berharap akan ada lampu yang akan menyala tepat di atasnya.

'Aku. Aku. Aku.' Gumam Yunho berulang kali dalam hati penuh harap. Seperti malaikat berada dekat dengannya, keinginannya langsung dikabulkan Tuhan. Lampu putih itu sedikit demi sedikit menyala di atas kepalanya dan…

Seseorang menubruk tubuh Yunho dan membuat Yunho terjatuh ke lantai. "Ugh. Maaf, Bung," lanjut si penubruk.

"_Well, princess." _Suara MC itu terdengar lagi saat cahaya putih dari lampu sorot berada tepat di atas seorang _namja _bertopeng putih yang tubuhnya sedikit menunduk dan tangan kanan terulur ke bawah, seperti gerakan ingin mengambil sesuatu. Posisi tubuh _namja _bertopeng putih persis seperti gerakan film yang di-_pause. "Is your white-prince?" _Lanjut sang MC.

"Tunggu apalagi, naiklah ke atas dan temui sang putri, Pangeran," ujar MC dengan semangat yang tidak kurang dari semangatnya saat meminta Sungmin naik ke atas panggung.

Tidak perlu menunggu lama karena sedetik kemudian _namja _bertopeng putih itu melangkah –dengan sorot lampu- ke atas panggung, tempat Sungmin berdiri, menerka siapa sosok dibalik topeng itu. Dan…

Yang sudah begitu saja meninggalkan Yunho yang tadinya siap menyambut uluran tangan _namja _bertopeng putih, sehingga menyebabkan Yunho malah terjatuh lagi dalam gelap.

* * *

"Sial," keluh Yunho.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

_**Typo**_**-nya pasti banyak banget. Nggak aku edit soalnya. :)**

**Nama Sooyoung di chap ini aku ganti jadi Jessica, karena ternyata namanya udah ada di chap satu. Maaf ya atas kekhilafanku. Terima kasih untuk _reader _yang sudah mengoreksi. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Previous Chapter: Karena sebuah permainan di pesta ulang tahun Radio Sapphire, Sungmin harus berdansa bersama dengan seorang **_**namja**_** bertopeng putih.**

* * *

Sungmin berdiri kaku di atas panggung saat menanti langkah demi langkah _namja _bertopeng putih yang semakin dekat ke arahnya.

_Namja _itu menggunakan topeng putih yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Sehingga Sungmin tidak bisa menebak siapa yang berada di balik topeng itu. Apakah karyawan? Sesama penyiar? Petinggi Radio? Atau undangan?

Lampu putih yang mengikuti _namja _topeng putih itu sudah membaur menjadi satu dengan lampu yang menyorot Sungmin. Kini, Sungmin sudah berhadapan dengan _namja_ bertopeng putih. Mereka hanya berjarak tiga langkah saja. Di balik topeng emasnya, dahi Sungmin berkerut. Dalam hati ia bertanya siapa sosok di balik topeng putih itu.

"Sepertinya pangeran dan tuan putri sudah siap. _Music, please," _MC kembali bicara, dan seketika musik pelan mengalun merdu mengisi ruangan gelap itu.

Sungmin bergeming. Sampai kemudian topeng putih itu selangkah lebih dekat dari topeng emasnya. Intro lagu yang asing di telinga Sungmin terdengar. Alunan melodinya lembut, selembut sebelah tangan topeng putih yang kini menggengam sebelah tangan Sungmin. Ya, topeng putih itu sudah berada sangat dekat dengan Sungmin. Sebelah tangan _namja _itu sudah mengambil tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya. Sungmin ingin menarik tangannya, tapi saat matanya bertemu dengan mata _namja_ bertopeng putih itu, Sungmin jadi sekaku robot. Mata itu menatapnya dalam.

Tangannya tertahan oleh tangan hangat yang menahannya dengan lembut. Sementara sebelah tangannya yang lain sudah dibawa _namja _itu ke pundaknya. Dan untuk melengkapinya, tangan _namja_ itu menyentuh pinggang ramping Sungmin, tepat di garis yang berwarna keemasan di gaunnya.

Perlahan mereka begerak mengikuti nada yang mengalun. Suara perempuan menyanyikan sebuah lirik yang tidak dikenal Sungmin. Seperti bahasa latin atau semacamnya, entahlah Sungmin tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya…

"Siapa kau?" Pertanyaan itu akhirnya terlontar dari mulut Sungmin.

_Namja _itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sungmin untuk membisikkan sesuatu. "Ini aku," bisiknya.

Sungmin memundurkan kepalanya, mengambil sedikit jarak dari topeng putih. "Aku?" Sungmin mengulangnya. Merasa tidak asing dengan suara dari topeng putih.

"Apa kau lupa dengan _namjachingu-_mu sendiri?"

"_Mwo?" _ Sungmin melepaskan kedua tangannya. Tapi tubuh Sungmin dengam cepat ditangkap topeng putih yang kali ini Sungmin yakini sebagai Cho Kyuhyun. _Namja _yang memaksanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

Alih-alih melepaskan diri, Sungmin malah semakin dekat pada Kyuhyun. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun kini mantap berada di pinggang Sungmin, menutupi garis emas di sana. "Kenapa kau bisa ada di siini?" tanya Sungmin, kekagetan ditambah kejengkelan ada dalam nada suaranya. Sungmin meletakkan tangannya di antara tubuhnya sendiri dan tubuh Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak ingin menghirup aroma _green tea _dari tubuh Kyuhyun, pikirannya akan kacau seperti waktu itu.

"Bukankah ini sebuah usaha? Bukankah ini kejutan DJ Ming?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya.

Dahi Sungmin kembali berkerut di balik topeng emasnya. Ia merasa tidak asing dengan dialog seperti itu. "Jangan-jangan… kau penelepon itu?" Sungmin nyaris bertanya tanpa suara.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Bingo!"

Sungmin kembali berusaha mengambil jarak di antara mereka, tapi Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menahannya. "Mau ke mana? Lagu kita belum selesai, _Princess._ Penonton bisa kecewa kalau kita tidak menyelesaikan lagunya," ujar Kyuhyun, malah membuat Sungmin tersentak.

"Aku… datang bersama Yun…" Sungmin berusaha mendorong pelan tubuh Kyuhyun agar menjauh karena teringat ia tidak datang sendiri dan tidak seharusnya berada di atas panggung ini bersama Kyuhyun.

"Ugh. Kau melukai perasaanku," suara Kyuhyun terdengar dibuat-buat seolah ia kecewa. "Kau malah memikirkan orang lain saat berdansa denganku."

"Apa kau yakin? Bukankah seharusnya aku berdansa dengan Yunho? Apa kau sengaja membuatnya terjatuh?" tanya Sungmin sinis. Padahal Sungmin sudah begitu berharap lampu tadi berhenti di atas Yunho, tapi karena Yunho terjatuh, jadilah sekarang ia berdansa dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak perlu melakukan hal-hal bodoh seperti itu. Ruangan ini begitu gelap, ditambah topeng yang membuat sudut pandangku mengecil. Mengapa kau berpikir aku yang menyebabkan _bodyguard_-mu jatuh?"

Sungmin mengedikkan kedua bahunya. "Karena kau bisa," jawab Sungmin tidak yakin.

"BERHENTI!"

* * *

Suara itu seakan menjadi penyulut suara-suara yang lain. Suasana gaduh mendadak mengisi ruangan yang gelap. Pertanyaan tentang dari arah mana asal suara tersebut dan siapa yang tiba-tiba berteriak langsung menjadi topik utama.

"Hentikan semuanya!" Sebuah teriakan lagi dari suara yang sama.

Seketika itu musik berhenti, dan lampu kembali menyala. Semua yang berada di ruangan saling pandang, mencari sosok yang sudah membekukan acara ini.

"Jangan berdansa lagi dengannya!"

Semua perhatian kini berpindah-pindah, antara panggung dan _yeoja_ itu. _Yeoja_ dengan topeng merah muda yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan. Kasak-kusuk terdengar karena penasaran dengan sosok di balik topeng merah muda itu.

Topeng merah muda itu perlahan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati panggung. Ia berdiri tepat di depan panggung.

Kedua bahunya naik turun dengan cepat, mengatur napasnya. Dari gestur tubuhnya semua bisa melihat _yeoja_ itu sedang menahan emosi.

Sungmin yang merasa menjadi pusat perhatian, berusaha melepaskan diri dengan mendorong dada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak melepaskan Sungmin begitu saja, ia tetap menarik pinggang Sungmin dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Hei, kau… Dia…" Suara Sungmin tersekat karena tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tangannya berusaha melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun, tapi percuma karena dari gerakannya, Kyuhyun tetap bertahan. Sungmin heran, terlebih ia tidak tahu siapa _yeoja _yang sekarang sedang menatapnya dari balik topeng merah mudanya.

"Aku akan mengatakannya pada _umma-_mu," ujar topeng merah muda dengan nada mengancam.

Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi ancaman topeng merah muda, ia malah menedekat ke arah Sungmin. "Kau tahu? Selalu ada nenek sihir dalam cerita dongeng. Jadi tuan putri, sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini," ujar Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Sungmin menuruni tangga panggung.

Sungmin menghentak tangannya agar tangan Kyuhyun terlepas. Usaha Sungmin nampaknya sia-sia saja karena genggaman tangan Kyuhyun semakin erat. Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin hingga mereka meninggalkan ruangan pesta.

"Kyu, mau ke mana kau?!" Sekali lagi suara dari topeng merah muda berteriak.

Itulah suara terakhir yang Sungmin dengar sebelum suara MC kembali mengambil alih untuk mengembalikan keberlangsungan pesta yang sempat terhenti.

* * *

"Lepaskan!" Sungmin menarik-narik tangannya yang sedari tadi digenggam Kyuhyun. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Sungmin di tengah-tengah usahanya menarik diri dari tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bergeming, dengan langkah cepat ia menarik Sungmin keluar dari aula tempat pesta meunju lobi utama gedung.

"Hei, Cho Kyuhyun!"

Panggilan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak. Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya tapi tidak melepaskan tangan Sungmin. Ini kali pertama Kyuhyun mendengar Sungmin memanggil namanya dengan lengkap. Ada sesuatu yang bergetar di sudut hatinya saat mendengar panggilan itu.

"_Wae? _Kenapa kau seperti ini?" Sungmin berusah melepaskan pergelangan tangannya yang sudah mulai berkedut. "Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini dan siapa _yeoja_ bertopeng merah muda itu? Kenapa kau menarik aku keluar? Kenapa tanganku tidak juga kau lepaskan? Apa kau tidak tahu tanganku sakit?!" Sungmin memberondong Kyuhyun dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sudah berlalu-lalang di kepalanya. Emosi yang bercampur heran meluap begitu saja.

Kyuhyun berbalik dan menghadap Sungmin. Keduanya masih sama-sama menggunakan topeng meski mereka sudah berada di luar pesta. Saat mereka sudah berhadapan, Kyuhyun pun akhirnya melonggarkan pegangannya pada tangan Sungmin. Sungmin tidak menyia-nyiakannya dan langsung menjauhkan tangannya. Dengan tangannya yang lain, Sungmin mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang terasa perih.

Kyuhyun masih mengenakan topeng putih yang dipakainya. Begitu juga Sungmin masih mengenakan topeng emas yang menutupi bagian atas wajahnya. Pandangan mata mereka saling mengunci di balik lubang kecil pada bagian mata topeng.

Kyuhyun sedang menatap Sungmin tanpa berkedip, begitu juga dengan Sungmin. Sungmin terkunci pada ke dalaman mata Kyuhyun yang sedang menatapnya. Selama beberapa detik Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hanya terdiam dan saling menatap.

Keduanya baru berkedip saat Kyuhyun maju satu langkah mendekati Sungmin. "Jangan menjauh," pinta Kyuhyun dalam nada memerintah.

* * *

Sungmin tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Otaknya memerintah kalau ia tidak perlu mengikuti permintaan Kyuhyun. Ia bisa saja angkat kaki keluar dari gedung ini, atau kembali ke dalam untuk menemui Yunho yang seharusnya bersama dirinya. Bahkan Sungmin tidak melakukan apapun meski ia bisa saja menghajar Kyuhyun dengan ilmu bela diri yang dimilikinya. Kenyataannya Sungmin hanya diam, kaku, sekaku paku yang menancap di kayu. 'Bernapas, Lee Sungmin. Bernapas, Lee Sungmin,' ujar Sungmin berulang kali pada dirinya sendiri.

Saat Sungmin kembali menormalkan napasnya yang seakan terserap ke dalam mata Kyuhyun, malah memberi efek yang tidak terduga. Sungmin kembali menghirup aroma _colonge _dan _green tea _yang menguar dari tubuh Kyuhyun yang begitu dekat dengannya saat ini.

Tanpa diduga dan antisipasi sebelumnya, Kyuhyun menarik pinggang Sungmin dengan sebelah tangannya. Wajah mereka begitu dekat dengan topeng yang masih membatasi keduanya.

"Ma… mau apa kau?" Sungmin berusaha melangkah mundur, tapi tangan Kyuhyun terlalu kokoh menahan pinggangnya agar tidak bergerak.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Kyuhyun malah membuka topeng putihnya dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. Sementara Sungmin meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada Kyuhyun untuk menciptakan jeda di antara mereka. Sementara Kyuhyun kembali menghapus jarak di antara mereka Saat itulah Sungmin bisa melihat wajah Kyuhyun, tidak hanya mata saja. Dan jarak ini mereka terlalu dekat bagi Sungmin.

"Jangan bergerak," bisik Kyuhyun tepat di depan wajah Sungmin yang masih tertutup topeng emasnya.

Tangan kiri Sungmin yang tadinya berada di dada kanan Kyuhyun perlahan bergerak untuk membuka topeng emasnya. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan permainan yang diciptakan Kyuhyun.

Tapi yang terjadi adalah… suara jatuh terlepasnya topeng putih Kyuhyun tidak kentara meskipun Sungmin masih bisa mendengarnya. Tangan Kyuhyun yang bebas menahan pergerakan tangan Sungmin lebih cepat sebelum Sungmin mencapai topeng emasnya.

KISS.

Kyuhyun mencium tepat di bibir Sungmin. Sungmin kaget bukan kepalang. Ia hanya bisa mengatupkan belahan bibirnya saat bibir lembut Kyuhyun menyentuhnya. Matanya terbuka lebar dan ia bisa melihat mata Kyuhyun yang tertutup.

Tangan kirinya yang berada dalam genggaman Kyuhyun gemetar. Sementara tangannya yang masih berada di atas dada kiri Kyuhyun bisa merasa detak jantung Kyuhyun yang bekerja cepat.

'Apa jantungnya berdegup kencang untukku?'

"Kyuhyun!

"Lee Sungmin!"

Suara itu berteriak bersamaan dari salah satu sudut lobi. Membuat Kyuhyun meninggalkan bibir Sungmin yang masih merasakan euforia kekagetannya.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sama-sama menoleh. Di sana sudah berdiri seorang _yeoja_ cantik dengan tangan yang memegang topeng merah muda dan juga Yunho. Yunho yang masih menggunakan topeng birunya.

* * *

'Apa mereka melihatnya? Oh sial. Apa Yunho melihatnya?' Desis Sungmin dalam hati.

* * *

**TBC **


End file.
